Équivalence
by xBaskerville
Summary: "Vous avez littéralement joué avec le feu. N'est-ce pas ? Vous avez essayé mes gants. Vous les avez essayés, et vous avez échoué."
1. Chapter 1

Un OS sans une histoire de fond très développée, avec aucune explication du pourquoi du comment j'en suis venue à expulser les personnages de FMA dans l'univers du MCU. C'est surtout une suite de scènes qui ne sortaient pas de ma tête.

En voici le résultat…  
Si suite il y a, ce ne sera pas une directe. Juste de moment de vie…

Bonne lecture !  
(Je m'excuse si OOC il y a !)

* * *

 **Équivalence**

Roy garde un regard fixe sur la personne assise en face de lui. Intimidante en un sens, mais trop peu pour lui faire réellement peur.

Avec le temps dans l'armée, il a vu des personnes plus effrayantes pas dans leur physique en lui-même, mais également dans leur façon d'agir et dans leur folie latente.

Toutefois, ici-même, son nom comme son grade n'est rien. Car, excepté qu'il ne soit pas chez lui, il ignore tout. Pays, langue, culture, État, _armée_. Roy a appris la langue sur le tas. Il a observé leur geste, a été attentif à la moindre de leur parole pendant sa courte convalescence ne dormant que d'un œil afin d'être certain qu'aucune information ne lui échappe. Mais à part des mots supplémentaires, il restait au même point que ceux l'ayant recueilli.

Au _point mort_.

Ni lui, ni eux, ne savaient quoi que ce soit sur sa chute, ni même sur sa venue.

Roy sait juste que sa santé se comporte mieux que Full Metal.  
Ce qui n'est pas sans l'inquiéter… D'une part parce qu'il ignorait en quoi, son subordonné se portait mal et de l'autre, le militaire avait la malheureuse habitude que le petit blond se mette dans des pétrins peu croyables, à chaque coin de rue. Presque tous les jours. De la stupide et ridicule égratignure à des plaies ouvertes. Toutefois, le gamin récupérait toujours vite –ou faisait semblant de récupérer vite.

Mais il y avait toujours Alphonse…

(Un hurlement de déchirement, l'armure qui tombe, des ricanements, le sang, la poudre, le sang, le sang, le sang, le sang, et la lumière aveuglante.)

Un raclement de gorge le fait revenir à la réalité tout aussi rapidement qu'il fut absent. Roy voit l'homme face à lui faire un signe de tête à la troisième personne présente. Une rousse, toute aussi commode que Riza dans ses mauvais jours, mais pas plus effrayante. Il aperçoit du coin de l'œil la grimace de la femme, mais ne bouge pas, gardant ses pupilles fixées sur l'homme. Le contact est momentanément brisé, quand l'agent féminin se penche pour lui retirer ses menottes.

Roy sentit le froid des deux bracelets quitter sa peau. Mécaniquement, il masse son poignet gauche, celui toujours bandé.

Il se doute des raisons pour lesquelles il en a eu. Quelque chose d'identique aurait survenu à l'armée, les enquêteurs se seraient comportés de la manière suivante, par _sécurité_. La peur de l'inconnu oblige.

Et autant dire que rien ne s'arrangeait vraiment, avec les temps actuels.

(Il remet au fond de son esprit l'explosion qu'il a été contraint de produire, le cri déchirant, le sang, les armes, le sang. Le sang. Le sang. Le -)

Non.

Pas le moment de s'octroyer le plaisir de remettre les évènements en place.

_ Roy Mustang.

Il fronce quelque peu les sourcils, usant de sa mémoire pour se souvenir du mot et de la prononciation correcte avant d'ajouter une précision à l'attention de l'homme désormais surpris en face de lui :

_ Mon nom.

Les mots ne lui viennent pas naturellement.  
Il n'a jamais était une flèche en langue, du moins, pas une flèche à l'oral. À son grand désarroi. Comprendre la grammaire, les codes et les règles, en revanche, le tout lui venait avec naturel. Une fois entré dans l'armée, il a arrêté les efforts, demandant un interprète lors des quelques déplacements, avant que Riza ne se charge de ce travail supplémentaire, en plus des autres membres de son équipe.  
En revanche, aujourd'hui comme les jours à venir, il n'aurait possiblement pas d'interprète. Hors de question de se la couler douce. Pas maintenant en tout cas. Pas avant qu'il ne retrouve son bureau au quartier générale, sa paperasse interminable, avec Full Metal dans les parages. _Pas avant_.

Tant pis pour les quelques informations qu'il laissera fuité sur lui-même. Des informations qui ne seront qu'équitables aux soins qu'il a reçu et à la toute petite part de confiance qu'on lui a accordé en ce moment même, en le débarrassant de ses menottes.

La surprise fut perceptible autant pour l'homme que pour la rousse, comme s'ils ne s'attendaient pas à une telle facilité.

L'homme toussota dans son poing, tout en refermant le dossier qu'il ouvert une fois leur inconnu installé face à lui.

_ Phil Coulson.

Roy ne put que faire un vague signe de tête, ignorant tous des protocoles de présentation bien qu'il se douta que ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment de s'attarder sur de telles futilités. On ne s'attarde pas sur ce genre de détails.

Leur conversation ne dura pas longtemps. Il ne transmit que quelques informations personnelles, prenant le temps de choisir ses mots, et à de nombreuses fois, comprendre les questions dont ils ne connaissaient que peu le vocabulaire.

Il ignorait à quoi pouvait bien leur servir de savoir son âge, s'il était en couple ou non. Mais il répondit. Avec un peu de chance, sa collaboration directe lui permettrait recevoir leur confiance et par ce biais, d'en apprendre plus sur son nouvel environnement. Ce qui le rassurait, c'est que pour le moment, les questions n'avaient rien de potentiellement dangereux, et ne pourraient pas être servit contre lui, ou son camarade.

À moins qu'ils aient comprit qu'il ne maîtrisait pas avec perfection leur langue, et peu décidé à utiliser la sienne.

Cet interrogatoire étrange prit fin lorsque la rousse se racla la gorge, afin d'annoncer l'arrivée des infirmiers. Visiblement, le corps soignant souhait qu'il préserve un rythme particulier, de quoi se remettre de ses blessures.

(Parce que tout le monde avait été blessé. Peu importe combien de fois Riza avait cherché à le protéger, il y avait eu des failles. Le sang avait donc coulé, coulé, coulé encore et encore. L'odeur métallique se mêlant à celle de la chaire brûlée…)

* * *

Ce genre d'interrogatoire, se déroula de la sorte quotidiennement. Débutant toujours à la même heure, mais d'une durée toujours plus longue au fur et à mesure de son rétablissement.

Roy faisait de son mieux pour ne pas se sentir impressionner par son environnement un nouvel espace en rien comparable avec Amestris. S'il avait peur ? Naturellement, qui aimerait un terrain inconnu ? Il s'occupe d'évoluer au jour le jour, s'appropriant de mieux en mieux la langue, glanant la moindre information utile pour la suite dont il ne pouvait rien prévoir. Outre ses déplacements jusqu'à la cellule d'interrogatoire, il ne sortait pas de sa chambre attribuée –froide, uniquement décoré par des appareils médicaux qui finissaient par être retirés un à un, car inutiles. Alors, à chaque fois qu'il sortait, où qu'une infirmière venait, il se concentrait au mieux.

C'est en tendant l'oreille, qu'il récoltait des informations. Souvent les meilleures. De plus, tout en cachant sa progression dans cette langue de moins en moins inconnue, personne ne faisait vraiment attention au choix des mots. Alors il remplissait son sac de nouveaux mots, de fais divers étranges d'ici et de l'extérieur -de la discussion sur le temps, aux dossiers plus croustillants-, ainsi que des nouvelles sur Edward.

Échange équivalent oblige, en fonction des informations reçues au cours de la journée, il est enclin à répondre plus en détail. Si les questions se retrouvent être trop indiscrètes, il leur demande de reformuler, avant de s'excuser et leur faire comprendre qu'il ne comprend pas, ou qu'il n'a pas les mots pour s'exprimer. Cette excuse a fonctionné à chaque utilisation il essaye de ne pas trop en donner. Au cas où.

Et puis, jour après jour, il n'y a pas que la maîtrise de la langue qui s'est amélioré. Le Général a remarqué des petites choses. Des regards, qu'il ne voyait jusqu'à présent comme un simple détail, se transformer en un sentiment d'être une proie. S'est ajouté à cela des chuchotis qui débutait lors de ses deux seuls voyages de la journée, de sa « chambre » à la salle d'interrogatoire puis de la salle d'interrogatoire à sa chambre. Des mots jetés avec méfiance, et empressement, devenant toujours plus pressant d'inquiétude, et de haine. Les paroles ont vite été accompagnées de pointage de doigt.

C'est ainsi, qu'il a su où regarder exactement. Au début, ce n'était pas fulgurant. On lui cachait facilement les secrets inscrits sur la peau. Cependant, Roy a très vite reconnu l'odeur qui lui donne la nausée depuis Ishval. L'odeur de la chaire brûlée.

À partir de ce moment, il fut impossible de lui cacher quoi que ce soit. Ni les bandages, ni les sacs mortuaires, ni les odeurs, ni les brûlures des uns et des autres, celles graves et légères, celles qui contraindront à l'amputation, celles qui apporteront des séquelles plus légères, mais handicaperont le patient jusqu'à la fin de ses jours en fonction de l'endroit touché.

Aujourd'hui ne fit pas exception. Roy passe juste à côté d'un autre sac, dont l'odeur qui s'y dégage lui fait comprendre qu'il sera impossible à identifier. Il essaye de ne pas regarder le brancard passer à ses côtés.

Sa propre indifférence l'énerve au plus profond de lui-même.

Que l'on ne s'y méprenne pas : le militaire qu'il est, _comprend_. Il sait qu'un ordre reste un ordre, peu importe le camp où l'on se trouve. Sans compter les nombreuses répercutions qui sont susceptibles de s'en suivre.

Il baisse à un moment ses yeux vers ses mains, se disant que Riza avait peut-être eu raison de détruire les recherches de son père et de demander la destruction totale des recherches. Jusqu'à ce mutiler son propre corps. Et c'est un baissant les yeux, qu'il voit un nouveau bandage, sur le poignet fin de la rousse –Natasha- qui l'accompagne depuis le début. Du poignet jusqu'au coude.

Roy n'est pas proche d'elle. Natasha lui a juste dit son nom, parfois reformuler quelques questions avec d'autres approches. Elle n'est jamais allée plus loin. Il n'a jamais cherché à l'aborder. Il la salue quand elle arrive, il la remercie quand elle repart. Tout simplement. Pourtant, il la voit tous les jours. De manière forcée, il passe du temps –des heures- avec elle. Le militaire a suffisamment passé de temps dans l'armée et à la guerre pour savoir qu'elle n'est pas un mauvais bougre. Et surtout –surtout-, Natasha ressemblait à Riza.

Ce semblant de normalité parvient à lui convaincre qu'il était temps d'arrêter de continuer à mettre la tête dans le sable. Autant pour lui, que pour eux.  
De toute manière, il est bien conscient que ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Si ce n'est pas maintenant, ce sera demain, ou la semaine prochaine.

Le militaire s'assoit sur sa chaise habituelle, dans cette pièce d'interrogatoire plus sombre que sa « chambre » allouée, mais dont il connait tous les moindres recoins.

_ Monsieur Mus-  
_ _Général_ Mustang.

Son ton, dur et plus fort surprend autant Natasha que Phil.

Il se redresse sur sa chaise et croise les jambes. Les yeux onyx s'encrent dans ceux de son habituel interrogateur.

_ Je suis militaire, oui. Je pense que vous l'avez parfaitement deviné avec mon uniforme. Mais là n'est pas la question.

Coulson se redresse aussi, et Roy est presque sûr que Natasha a la main posée sur son revolver, prête à dégainer ce dernier et à tirer au moindre faux mouvement (et il le sait parce que Riza a les _mêmes réflexes_ ). Un faux mouvement qu'il n'est pas prêt de faire. Dans son propre intérêt, et dans celui d'Edward.

_ Quelle serait-elle, dans ce cas, Général Mustang ?  
_ Vous avez littéralement joué avec le feu. N'est-ce pas ?

La stupeur des deux autres le force à continuer.

_ Vous avez essayé mes gants. Vous les avez essayés, et vous avez échoué.

Phil Coulson doit être de ceux qui a l'habitude d'impressionner, et pas l'inverse. Roy pose les coudes sur la table, dans la position qu'il adore, celle où il se sent bien, celle où il est difficile de voir le moindre de ses sentiments, celle où il parle plus avec ses yeux qu'avec ses mots.

_ Ne déniez pas. Je reconnais ce type de brûlures. dit-il en pointant du doigt la jeune rousse, Je suis celui qui les génère, habituellement. Je ne vais pas dire que je ne comprends pas vos actes. Après tout, nous serions dans une position inverse, j'aurais demandé à mes hommes de tester vos armes. Cependant, la seule chose vers laquelle je ne m'aventure jamais, c'est mettre la vie de mes subordonnés en danger.

Roy est calme. Il ne sait pas comment il fait pour être si calme, en terrain inconnu et prétendre à pouvoir donner des leçons. L'homme en face de lui, encaisse bien difficilement. Et si ce n'est pas le cas, Mustang sait qu'il cache bien son jeu. Là n'est pas le problème. Il n'est ici pour montrer les gros bras, ni savoir qui en a une plus grosse.

Roy ne sait même ce qu'il fait ici – _comment_ il est arrivé ici.  
Ces personnes, leur organisation –leur armée peut-être ?- est sans nul doute l'unique centre de ressources que lui et Edward pourront exploiter dans le but de rentrer chez eux. Si un moyen existe. Et si ce dit moyen n'existe pas, il en trouvera un.

_ J'avoue que mon arrivée, autant que ma conscience, n'ont pas dû être flamboyantes. Il me semble ne pas avoir pu retenir mon claquement de doigt et l'échappée des quelques étincelles. Cela a dû vous inquiétez, pas vrai ? Qu'un homme en uniforme parvenant à créer du feu avec de simples gants, accompagné d'un autre avec une jambe et un bras en métal, tous deux dans un état lamentables, apparaissent ainsi. Là où ils n'y avaient rien un fragment de seconde avant. Qui sont-ils ? D'où viennent-ils ? Sont-ils une menace pour la sécurité de notre pays ? Doit-on en attendre d'autres ? Cherchent-ils la guerre ? Sont-ils des espions ? des réfugiés politiques ? des meurtriers ? Si d'autres arrivent, auront-ils le même dessein ? Sont-ils recherchés par leur nation ?

Roy intercepte facilement le regard désemparé quant à la situation que se lancent simultanément Phil et Natasha. Il se tait, observe tranquillement celui assit face à lui. L'homme n'est pas à l'aise, tendu pour ainsi dire. C'est bien la première fois que l'alchimiste le voit ainsi. Dans une situation identique, où votre inconnu commence à évoquer à voix haute toutes les questions que tout le monde se pose, Roy ne serait pas à l'aise.

Quand on connait les démarches et les questions, on connait une partie des réponses et des opportunités. La pression que l'autre parti souhaite exercée ne sera pas forte, moins effrayante.

Il aurait l'impression de ne plus avoir les bonnes cartes en mains, la sensation de n'avoir aucun moyen de pression.  
Que faire face à un inconnu, qui sait ce qui se trame ?

Le militaire reste sur sa réserve.

Il a vu. Il a analysé.  
Là où il se trouve actuellement, est peuplée de personnes –d'une _organisation_ \- étant bien plus que de simples enquêteurs, de simples infirmiers et investigateurs. Leurs armes en sont bien trop développées, un personnel formé à tout. Y compris à mentir.

Comme à l'armée.

_ Il faut prévoir ce que nous n'avons pas.

Il sourit derrière ses mains. Roy s'en doutait.

_ Effectivement. Toujours prévoir ce que l'ennemi peut avoir sous le coude. Mais inutile pour mon cas.

Leurs visages tombent.

_ Je suis le _seul_ à utiliser ce genre d' _armes_.

Parce qu'il l'avait juré à Riza. Il a été jusqu'à lui mutiler le dos à sa demande.  
Avec elle, il a fait en sorte que l'alchimie de feu disparaîtrait avec lui, sur le champ de bataille ou dans ses beaux jours. Par une promesse.

_ Nous avons vos gants.  
_ Je n'ai pas forcément besoin de mes gants. C'est plus facile, de par leur matière particulière. Mais ce n'est pas cela qui fera naître les explosions.  
_ Le pentagramme.

Roy sent son sourire s'agrandir de manière considérable.

_ Tout à fait.  
_ Il nous sera toujours possible de-  
_ Le retracer ? Je n'en doute pas. Et ensuite, qu'en ferez-vous ?

Il se recule dans le dossier, croise les bras. Il passe son regard sur la rousse et l'homme, parfois même à la lueur rouge au fond de la pièce. Roy ne cache plus son sourire, et encore moins, le début de son indifférence à la situation.

_ Dites-moi, monsieur Coulson, en plus de votre collègue ici présente, combien de vos hommes ont été brûlés alors qu'il n'était pas la cible ? Combien de ceux qui ont tenté, ont eux-mêmes brûlés ? Et sur ceux qui ont tenté, combien sont morts brûlés de l'intérieur ?

Silence.

Roy le fait durer. Il attend quand même de voir si les deux autres se décideront à intervenir, ou si d'autres personnes finiront par enter et prendre la relève. Mais il n'en est rien.

Il s'entend soupirer.

_ Ce n'est pas de la magie, ni qu'une question de pentagramme. C'est de l'Alchimie. Si vous ne comprenez ses principes de bases, vous n'arriverez à rien avec mes gants. J'ai mis plusieurs années à contrôler ces flammes. Croyez-vous vraiment que vous y arriverez juste en claquant des doigts chacun votre tour ?

Silence.

_ Coulson, un moment.

Phil ne s'excuse pas quand il se lève, pressée par Natasha qui l'attend derrière eux, tenant la porte grande ouverte –où des ombres se dessinent dans l'embrassure. Les pas vers la sorties sont hâtifs. Quelqu'un les attend dans le couloir surement pour discuter, argumenter, débattre.

Délibérer pour la proposition d'un marché.

Vraiment, avoir fait l'armée lui permet au minimum de savoir à quoi s'attendre. Il ne peut rien prévoir, il n'est pas le maitre du jeu comme il peut l'être dans l'un des quartiers généraux de son pays. Mais il sait où il peut aller, ce qu'il peut proposer, comme ce que l'on peut lui demander et ce qu'il peut demander.

Un second soupire de lassitude franchit ses lèvres.

Il n'est pas inquiet.  
Rien de ce qu'il a pu dire ne serait considérée comme une menace réelle et immédiate. Normalement. S'ils pensent comme le gouvernement d'Amestris. Il a une chance sur deux que ce soit le cas, et il va faire en sorte que ce soit le cas.

Parce qu'il doit s'assurer que tout le monde va bien. Riza, Havoc, Alphonse…  
Alphonse…

(Le cri d'Edward, le sang, la stupeur, le sang, le sang, le sang… Deux mains qui se claquent entres elles, l'explosion, le crépitement, la chaire brûlée… et-)

Il se force à rouvrir les yeux quand la porte se rouvre derrière lui et que quelqu'un, aux pas plus lourds et sûrs rentre. Il ne bouge pas pour autant son visage vers l'arrière ou les yeux ; ses souvenirs l'immobilisent.

Un autre homme prend place sur la chaise face à lui.

Plus musclé, plus grand que le dénommé Phil Coulson. Une peau plus foncée que le peuple d'Ishval. Et le bandeau recouvrant l'œil gauche lui rappelle, non sans douleur – _frayeur ?_ -Bradley. Roy se tend plus qu'il ne le souhaiterait, ses doigts déjà prêts à claquer alors qu'il n'a ni ses gants, ni pentagramme sur le dos de sa main, ni rien du tout…

_ Nick Fury. se présente l'homme, Directeur du S.H.I.E.L.D.  
_ Général Roy Mustang. Mais vous deviez déjà être au courant.

Roy ne bouge pas, incapable de délier ses doigts. La peur commence à le ronger, doucement. Juste à cause des mauvais souvenirs. _Merde_.

_ On dirait que vous avez vu un fantôme.  
_ Si vous saviez. ricane-t-il sous cape

Et bien vrai.  
Quelle idée aussi, de ressembler à un homonculus ?

_ J'ai l'impression que vous perdez de votre assurance. Ma présence vous dérange ?  
_ Je serais plus embêté si vous n'êtes pas le directeur que vous prétendez être.

Ce fut fugace, mais Roy l'a bien vu. Il l'a contrarié. _Vexé_ même.

_ Je n'ai pas pour habitude de négocier avec ceux qui ne dirigent pas.  
_ Et que voulez-vous négociez, alors que vous venez d'autre part ? Vous êtes une menace.  
_ Oh ? Ce serait donc moi et mon subordonné les responsables de notre apparition ? Vous en êtes sûr ? Ce ne serait pas vous, par hasard ? Avec votre « Terserract », « Ultron », « Loki et ses Chitauris », « Thanos » cela vous serez possible, non ?

Ses doigts se décroisent, doucement. Et sa main prend place sur ses genoux croisés.

_ J'ai appris à laisser traîner mes oreilles un peu partout, directeur Fury. Il n'y a aucune taupe dans vos troupes, si c'est cela qui vous inquiète. N'en reste pas moins ma question : Qui me dit que ce n'est pas vous qui nous avez fait venir « ici » ?

L'homme à la peau sombre plisse le nez.  
Mustang soupire avec une légère désinvolture.

_ Ma patrie sort de plusieurs guerres à ses frontières. Comploter contre une nation séparée par l'espace-temps me semble inutile, dans laquelle je mènerai plus mes hommes et le peuple à un génocide qu'à une conquête de territoire. Quel intérêt aurais-je à vouloir sacrifier mes hommes ?  
_ Aucun.

Petit moment de stupeur.  
Il ne se serait pas attendu à une réponse de vive-voix.

_ Tout comme vous, qui préparez une guerre, n'avez aucun intérêt à en déclarer une nation séparée de l'espace-temps de la vôtre. En revanche, trouver des armes vous serez favorable. Un coup d'avance pour surprendre vos adversaires. Une carte dans la manche en cas de difficulté sur le terrain. Un-  
_ Où voulez-vous en venir, _Général_ ?

Eh bien ! Il en aura fait du chemin pour en venir jusque-là.

_ Connaissez-vous l'Alchimie ?  
_ L'Alchimie ?  
_ Oui, cette _science_ d'où je tire mes « pouvoirs ». Une science très répandue dans mon pays. Une science où l'on ne peut rien obtenir, sans donner quelque chose en retour, sur le principe d'une équivalence. Et nous autres alchimistes, avons pour habitudes de toujours travailler avec ce principe de l'échange équivalent.

Surtout Edward en fait. Mais il n'y avait aucune raison de le préciser. D'autant plus qu'il est inutile d'aller dans les détails quand la personne en face de vous mord totalement à l'hameçon. Mustang en est certain c'est lisible dans l'œil de l'homme à la peau foncée.

_ Et que proposerez-vous ?  
_ Rendez-moi mes gants, et je vous fais autant de démonstrations que vous souhaitez, devant qui vous souhaitez, où vous souhaitez. Laissez-moi être avec mon subordonné et je pourrai vous enseigner les bases de l'Alchimie. Laissez-nous étudier comment rentrer chez vous, et on pourra toujours mettre notre art à votre service.  
_ Si nous refusons ?  
_ Alors refusez. s'exprima Roy en haussant les épaules, Que vous continuez à perdre une partie de vos effectifs en essayant mes gants m'est totalement égal.

Mustang repose ses mains sur ses genoux de nouveau croisés.  
La suite, ne dépend pas de lui.

* * *

 **Omake.**

* * *

Roy enfile ses gants, bien heureux de retrouver un semblant de normalité. Le contact du tissu sur sa peau lui fait du bien il n'est plus autant désarmé que cela. Il ne se formalise pas du fait qu'il ne les portera pas longtemps. Il se contente du moment présent, pour en tester l'air.

Le militaire soupire silencieusement. Tout est différent ici, et à la fois tout est identique. La composante des atomes est vraisemblablement identique, mais leur poids n'est en rien pareil. _Comprendre_. Frottant un peu ses doigts, il calcule, détruit et recompose rien de plus que de petites étincelles.

_ On a fait plus que lui. entendit-il  
_ Tony.  
_ Allons Cap. Il dit maîtriser, mais ne fait pas mieux.  
_ _Tony_.  
_ Il ne cramera pas le mannequin.

Le Général Mustang a l'habitude des rumeurs de couloirs, bien avant qu'il monte en grade. Depuis l'école militaire, peut-être avant, mais c'est une chose floue.

Roy ne s'en est jamais sentit rabaissé, n'a jamais eut le moindre doute sur ses capacités. Il s'est contenté d'utiliser toutes ces remarques pour en faire sa force, son but. Malgré ses nombreux accrochages avec le haut gratin –pour des raisons _légitimes_ \- il est Général. Son rêve ne lui a jamais autant paru qu'à portée de main…

Alors Roy n'est pas troublé, ni vexé par les mots qu'il entend. Il se tourne sans complexe vers le dit « Tony ». Un génie de ce qu'il a pu comprendre. Un génie et milliardaire. Le genre de personne qu'il n'apprécie pas. Mais il lui sourit. Le même qu'il avait eu pour Bradley, Kimbley, tous ceux qui ont douté de lui, de sa force, de sa persévérance, de sa loyauté envers son pays.

Il tend le bras vers sa cible, sans lâcher du regard l'homme nommé « Tony Stark ».

 _Décomposer_.  
Son sourire s'agrandissant avec un regard plus toisant, Roy claque des doigts.

En moins d'une poignée de seconde, le mannequin n'est plus qu'un simple tas de cendres aux milieux de flammes vivaces et ardentes.

 _Reconstruire_.  
Un jeu d'enfant.


	2. Chapter 2

Les scènes ne partant pas de ma tête et les _reviews_ étant plus qu'encourageantes, j'ai décidé de faire une 'petite' suite. Sans vraiment plus d'explication (j'aime vous laisser dans le floue ! Et ça me donne matière à travailler pour la suite…). J'espère que cela vous plaira autant que le premier OS !

OOC présent, sur notre cher petit –huhu je suis suicidaire- Edward.

Je vous laisse découvrir en vous souhaitant une bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

 **Équivalence**

* * *

Nick Fury, directeur de la plus grande agence d'espionnage mondiale, tapote de manière rapide et colérique le bois de son bureau.

Il a vu des choses que peu d'êtres humains auraient la chance de voir– ou la malchance de voir, tout dépend des cas-. Il a fait face à des obstacles auxquels il a dû assister et subir pour y croire. Il n'en aurait pas été témoin, il ne serait pas ici, dans cette pièce surplombant une partie de Washington, à commander les meilleurs espions mondiaux. Sa position dans cette agence demande un contrôle physique et mental, autant sur ses hommes, que sur sa propre personne. Et ses expériences lui ont prouvé qu'il était nécessaire de posséder des nerfs d'acier, que la patience se devait d'être un maître mot en plus d'une ligne de conduite.

Peu de gens parvenait à lui faire perdre patience.

Étonnamment, le milliardaire Tony Stark n'en faisait pas partie, et ce, malgré les nombreux fiascos provoqués par Iron Man. C'est pour dire qu'il en faut plus que les catastrophes orchestrées par une brochette de super héros ou de vigilants masqués pour briser sa constance.

Nick Fury ne pouvait pas en dire autant des deux « invités » du S.H.I.E.L.D., littéralement tombés du ciel, il y a de cela quatre mois.  
Avec la coopération du plus vieux des deux, le fameux Général Roy Mustang, le directeur s'était dit que ce serait facile. Qu'il obtiendrait facilement ce qu'il voulait. Une explication sur ses gants ignifugés, et la provenance des deux hommes. La barrière de la langue ne semblant pas être un problème. Le militaire brun l'apprenant visiblement sur le tas et étant une position d'infériorité, il parlerait sans contrainte.

Fury ne s'était jamais autant trompé de toute sa carrière. Alors qu'il possédait l'uniforme –inconnu de leur registre- de cet homme dans leurs pièces à conviction. S'il était militaire, gradé ou nom, leur inconnu aurait des bases de diplomatie. Des cartes pour se sortir du pétrin colossal dans lequel il était, lui et le gamin blond.

Ce que Mustang a fait. Les prenant au dépourvu. _Tous_. Jusqu'à amener les négociations à son avantage.  
Cela non plus, n'était jamais arrivé sous ses ordres. Même Loki, le fameux dieu nordique du mensonge, au jeu de langage et de persuasion, n'était pas parvenu à le détourner de ses idées, ni de ses ordres.

Sans compter que le militaire restait sur ses positions. Même ses gants loin de sa portée. Mustang ne leur apprendrait rien de son pouvoir –cette _alchimie_ -, tant qu'il n'était pas avec son subordonné, le gamin blond.

Un gamin bien plus insupportable que le brun.  
 _Comme tous les gosses_. se dit-il, Même si oui, il l'avouait volontiers, celui-ci était pire que Parker pour démentir la vérité et jouer avec les faits (et ce, bien que le S.H.I.E.L.D. possède une quantité astronomique de preuves (des photos et des vidéos en majorité) montrant un rapprochement entre Spider-Man et Peter Parker). Le corps médical assurait que le jeune blond comprenait leur langue, il ne s'exprimait que dans la sienne. Répétant toujours la même phrase, d'une voix colérique, autoritaire et hautement capricieuse. Un gamin borné en plus d'être insupportable.

Non. Nick Fury n'appréciait pas cela. Parce qu'il allait une seconde fois, accepter le marché du premier étranger. Et il _détestait_ ça.

* * *

_ 私の足と腕はどこですか。

Edward avait un principe simple depuis ce fameux soir. Si quelqu'un lui prenait son bras, ou sa jambe, voire les deux, il ne serait pas coopératif, ni rationnel pour un sous. Peu importe ce que ça pourrait lui coûter.  
(Surtout qu'il n'avait plus rien à perdre désormais.)

Il lui était quelque peu difficile pour lui assumer de posséder ses automails, résultat d'un acte irréfléchi, stupide et désespéré. Mais ne plus les avoir lui était insupportable. Parce qu'il se sentait _faible_ , _fragile_ et pire que tout, _inutile_.

Qui pourrait-il protéger (s'il avait encore quelqu'un à protéger) sans ses membres ? Comment claquer ses mains s'il lui en manque une ? Comment courir, sauter, esquiver, attaquer avec une prothèse d'aussi basse qualité que celle qu'on lui avait prêté, qui n'était même pas relier à son système nerveux ?

Edward pose un regard ennuyé à l'homme –Phil Coulson- qui lui redemande une énième fois son nom. Il attend que ce dernier ait fini de parler pour s'exprimer de nouveau d'une voix morne mais dure :

_ 私の足と腕はどこか。

Il pourrait demander où est ce bâtard de général (il a entendu des infirmières glousser à quel point l'étranger répondant au doux nom de Roy Mustang était beau, charmant, et avec cet accent si touchant et adorable. Un peu comme toutes les femmes de Central et d'East City. Donc personne ne pourrait renier sa présence). Mais en premier, il voulait ses membres. Il donnerait son nom en échange. Pas avant. Ensuite, il demanderait où –au nom de la Vérité- ce crétin de général pouvait être !

_ Identité. gronde la rousse –Natasha-

Si Izumi Curtis avait été à la place de cette femme, il aurait pu avoir peur. Parce qu'Izumi Curtis est **la** femme au foyer la plus effrayante qu'il puisse exister dans l'histoire de l'humanité. Mais la personne qui se tient devant lui, n'est pas son maître d'alchimie, donc il n'en a pas peur. Ce n'était pas non plus Riza Hawkeye et ses guns. Seconde raison de ne pas avoir peur. Penser une seule seconde que quelques grondements supposés effrayants le feraient flancher, était très mal le connaître.

Cela durait depuis plus d'une semaine et Edward était capable de continuer ce petit jeu encore longtemps. En partie parce que plus rien ne l'attendait et il n'attendant pas grand-chose en retour.

Alors, une semaine de plus à passer son temps à répéter la même phrase, ne l'embêterait pas le moins du monde. Edward est quelqu'un de borné quand il s'y mettait. Qui d'autre aurait pu se forcer à lire des livres sur l'Alchimie juste pour voir sa mère sourire, alors qu'il ne savait pas lire jusque-là ? Qui d'autre aurait pu tenter une transmutation humaine à seulement dix ans ? Qui d'autre aurait pu avoir son certificat d'Alchimiste d'État à douze ans pour tenter de réparer son erreur passée ? Qui d'autre aurait suivi un rêve de conte de fée, juste dans l'espoir de pouvoir serrer un jour, une fois de plus, son petit frère dans ses bras ? (Ce qui ne pourra jamais plus arrivée, désormais.)

_ 私の足と腕はどこか。répondit-il sans ciller

Le regard d'autorité qu'il jette à la rousse énerve cette dernière.

Edward n'en ressent aucune joie particulière.

Il ne ressent plus vraiment les choses en ce moment. Il se moque de la douleur (il en a toujours eu une bonne tolérance, son opération d'automails lui en a donné une tolérance élevée), de la faim et du sommeil (parce qu'il n'a plus à s'en préoccuper.). Tout est fade, tout est morne et sans couleur. Être ailleurs que Central, qu'Amestris, ne lui fait rien. Pas même une petite angoisse. Le blond se sent juste être une coquille vide un fait auquel il n'arrive pas à se révolter, même en imaginant qu'Alphonse lui secourait les puces à coup de poings.

_ Écoute jeune homme, on ne va pas tourner longtemps comme ça. répliqua plus lentement Phil, Nous voulons nous assurer que tu es bien le subordonné de ton supérieur. Tu nous sembles être mineur.  
_私の足と腕はどこか。

Peine perdue.

Son « interrogatoire » continue encore quelques heures. Il s'est terminé au moment où Natasha, perdant sa patience légendaire à lever son arme et l'a pointé sur son front. Edward n'a pas hésité à planter ses orbes dorées dans ceux bruns de la femme. Un petit sourire s'est accru le long de son visage. L'alchimiste a parfaitement occulté les quelques phrases hurlées par Phil et que d'autres personnes sont entrées dans la pièce, hurlant également sur Natasha de baisser son arme.

_ Ton nom.

Edward n'est pas parvenu à perdre son sourire démentiel (un qu'il ne pensait pas avoir), avant de coller, de lui-même son front sur le canon froid de l'arme. Il n'a pas lâché les prunelles de son interlocutrice, où il y lisait facilement la surprise, la stupeur, une part de honte et de frayeur.

_ 銃撃して。

Barrière de la langue ou non, Edward sait qu'elle a compris ce qu'il vient de lui dire -de lui _ordonné_. Il sait également qu'Alphonse le tuerait de ses propres mains pour avoir osé sortir une chose pareille. Mais le jeune blond s'en fiche tellement de tout cela désormais. (Parce qu'Alphonse n'est pas – _plus_ \- là…)

Il sent contre son front l'arme trembler. Il voit dans les prunelles adverses une frayeur grandissante, presque inattendue.

_ 何を待ってるか。銃撃して !

Edward parle plus fort. Il a probablement hurlé son ordre.  
Mais Natasha n'a rien fait. Outre trembloter un peu plus. Son doigt ne pouvant ni s'appuyer, ni se retirer de la gâchette.

Le blond continue de la fixer droit dans les yeux, n'attendant qu'elle n'est que l'orgueil de finir ce qu'elle a prétendu commencer. Il n'a pas peur de ce qui l'attend. La mort ne sera que l'aboutissement d'un cycle. Sans compter qu'il lui a tellement de fois échappé par le passé, qu'il n'arrive même pas à en être effrayé maintenant.

Ce serait comme retrouver une vieille connaissance.

_ Natasha, pose ce flingue.  
_ Non.  
_ Pose-le. Tu ne vas pas tuer un gosse désarmé et sans moyen de défense.  
_ Laisse-moi Clint. J'fais mon travail.  
_ Ton travail est de l'interroger. Pas de le tuer. Baisse ton arme.

Edward ne bouge pas aux deux paires de mains qui se posent d'un commun accord sur ses épaules pour le tirer en arrière et le forcer à se lever.

Il a ainsi rompu le contact visuel et suivit la marche imposée pour retourner dans sa cellule. Toutefois, juste avant de quitter la petite salle d'interrogatoire, il a tourné son visage pour se focaliser sur la rousse. Il l'a regardé un moment, juste avant de cracher dans un murmure :

_ あなたは低い。

* * *

Roy a caché son sourire victorieux quand la porte de sa « chambre » s'est ouverte, dans une tranche horaire inhabituelle. L'homme aux cheveux corbeaux n'a, néanmoins, pas relever les yeux du livre que Mélusine, la gentille infirmière, lui a prêté afin de passer le temps (en échange d'un de ses sourires les plus charmeurs, bien entendu).

La porte s'est refermée sur son visiteur. Roy a tourné la page suivante. L'histoire n'était pas vraiment intéressante. Autant il aimait faire rêver toutes les femmes à son bras, autant il haïssait les histoires à l'eau de rose. Cependant, ce _chef-d'œuvre_ (douce ironie) littéraire était toujours mieux que de fixer un coin du mur. Et un meilleur moyen de faire passer un message.

_ Je pensais que l'on salue, à l'armée.  
_ Je salue mes supérieurs. Je salue mes subordonnés. Mais rarement en dehors du lieu de travail. répondit l'alchimiste sans relever les yeux de l'ouvrage

Un silence s'installe, entrecoupé par les pages qui se tournent.

Le visiteur finit par s'installer sur la chaise vacante –jusqu'ici uniquement utilisée par les infirmiers. Sans avoir besoin de le regarder, Roy devine facilement qu'il est maintenant mal à l'aise, ou joue à être mal à l'aise. Tout n'est jeu que de persuasion et de gagner la confiance de l'autre.  
La nervosité reste, Roy ne peut être que sûr de cette information : le visiteur tripote ses mains, semble vouloir parler, mais ne fait qu'ouvrir la bouche pour ne la refermer directement. L'homme cherche ses mots où ne sait comment aborder un sujet surement sérieux.

_ Je crois que nous n'avons pas été présentés. fit le militaire avec une voix qui évoquerait le beau temps en refermant enfin son live pour se tourner vers son interlocuteur, Roy Mustang. Enchanté.

Le visiteur plisse les yeux une fraction de seconde.

_ Clint Barton. _Ravis_ de faire votre connaissance.

Roy n'aurait pas utilisé le mot « ravis » à l'entente du mot lâché du bout des lèvres. Mais il n'allait pas tourner autour du pot. Creuser l'abcès serait beaucoup simple et plus rapide. Tant pis si cela en devient dangereux. Il se rattraperait plus tard.

_ Vous n'êtes pas ici pour sympathiser.  
_ Nick pense accepter votre proposition.  
_ Oh ? À quel prix, dîtes-moi ?

Clint fronce de nouveaux les sourcils, le corps tendu. L'alchimiste d'État a bien du mal à cacher son sourire victorieux par un compréhensif et rassurant.

Roy avait _bien entendu_ pensé à cette éventualité il n'a pas eu son grade juste avec de beaux sourires à ses supérieurs et encore moins sa liste de contact longue comme le bras avec un simple don en échange. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à placer ses si charmants « hôtes » en position de supériorité en se montrant de nouveau coopératif.

_ Ne mentez pas. Je sais que ma demande d'être avec lui, contre un enseignement n'est pas vraiment une équivalence respectable. D'autant plus que les personnes qui souhaiteront apprendre l'alchimie n'y arriveront pas toutes. Alors, bien évidemment qu'il souhaite autre chose en retour. Dites-moi tout. Si ce doit-être négocié, alors nous négocierons.

Tout n'est qu'une question de mise en confiance, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Tout le monde est conscient que vous chercherez un moyen de rentrer chez vous.  
_ Cela va de soi. Pas que vous soyez inhospitaliers, mais nous aimerions retrouver nos familles et nos proches.

Clint suivit le regard du général jusqu'à son annuaire gauche. Il lui était trop tard de cacher son alliance, ni d'être pris par les sentiments. Qui aimerait être séparé de sa femme, son mari, ses enfants, ses proches ?

_ Compréhensible. ajouta donc l'agent du S.H.I.E.L.D., Mais nous ignorons combien de temps ce processus durera et vous ne pouvez pas rester indéfiniment sans papiers. Nous avons besoin d'informations, comme vos noms, votre âge.  
_ Histoire de nous faire entrer dans votre système. Car si nous revenons, vous en serez tout de suite informés…

L'agent perd un peu de ses couleurs. Roy fait semblant de ne pas le remarquer, trop occupé à réfléchir.

_ C'est intelligent, en plus d'être compréhensif. Je vois cela plus comme une sécurité que vous devez mettre en place. Quelle est la _véritable_ demande ?  
_ Que vous soyez celui qui lui posera les questions.  
_ Moi ?  
_ Oui, vous. Vous êtes son supérieur, non ? Il devrait vous répondre facilement.  
_ Pourquoi ne pas le faire interroger par vos chers collègues ?  
_ Parce qu'il se l'est mis Natasha à dos.

L'homme remarqua sa petite bourde trop tard et Roy ne cacha pas son petit sourire satisfait. Bien qu'il ne releva pas.

Jusqu'ici, ils avaient soigneusement tenu le militaire dans le flou. Tout ce qu'il savait sur son cadet, c'est qu'il avait eu des blessures pires que les siennes (ce qui n'étonnait pas le général), qu'elle s'était infectée, mais qu'il était entre de bonnes mains et donc, que son état s'était vite améliorée. Personne ne l'avait prévenu qu'Edward était revenu à lui. Pour gagner du temps et trouver une alternative à son second marché savoir si le blond leur apprendrait l'Alchimie sans négociation (en partant du principe que ce dernier connaissait et maîtrisait la dite science).

Le S.H.I.E.L.D. ne partait pas du mauvais pied. Edward était un génie en Alchimie. Cependant, pour gagner sa confiance et l'avoir d'en sa poche, ce n'était pas une chose simple, ni aisé. Inexistante pour ainsi dire. Lui-même n'en fait pas partie. Pas totalement du moins.

_ Typique de son personnage. Le contraire m'aurait même étonné. Il se met facilement tout le monde à dos. Les réactions sont parfois _violentes_.  
_ Elle l'a menacée avec son arme. Il a placé volontairement sa tête sur le canon juste après.

La seule fois où Edward s'est montré suicidaire, fut à sa première altercation avec Scar. Pour protéger Alphonse. Mais là, en ce lieu-même, qu'avait-il à protéger ?

_ Et nous pensons que ce sera plus facile pour lui, s'il est en contact avec votre langue.

Les doigts de l'alchimiste de feu se crispent sur le livre qu'il tient toujours dans ses mains.  
L'occasion n'est peut-être pas la bonne, mais il va la saisir.

_ Ce garçon est un génie. Croyez-moi, il vous comprend autant qu'il sait déjà s'exprimer correctement dans votre langue. Il ne vous fait juste pas confiance. Auriez-vous un morceau de papier ? Je vais vous montrer qu'il sait par un simple petit exercice.  
_ Comme ?  
_ Transmettrez-lui ce livre avec que le message que je vais écrire. Son ordre sera de me faire un résumé détaillé de l'histoire. Ce qui tombe bien, je n'ai pas lu la fin  
_ Qui me dit que vous n'allez pas lui transmettre une sorte de message codé ?  
_ Il ne désobéira pas à son supérieur et je vais le rédiger en anglais. Non seulement vous pourrez vous-même en prendre connaissance, et s'il lit le message puis le livre, vous aurez votre preuve qu'il maître votre langue. Bien évidemment, tout à un prix. Si vous accepter d'entreprendre cette transmission, dites de ma part au directeur Fury, qu'il demande à tous ceux souhaitant apprendre l'Alchimie, qu'ils doivent commencer par apprendre le tableau périodique.

* * *

 _Tout est à lire, je veux un résumé détaillé.  
_ _Je souhaite savoir si Élizabeth s'en sortira.  
_ _Et si Francesca recevra l'appui nécessaire.  
_ _Général Mustang_

* * *

Un alchimiste code toujours ses messages et ses trouvailles, créant ainsi un texte lisible par tous, mais d'une toute autre signification pour un confrère une fois que ce dernier a compris comment décrypter le code.

Le billet reçu confirmé plusieurs choses à Edward. Le Général était en vie (parce que c'était son écriture, et le seul alchimiste à coder ses dossiers avec des noms de femmes). Son supérieur avait possiblement un plan, ou la construite d'une échappatoire, résumé dans ce livre, sur plusieurs pages. D'où la nécessité de le lire en entier. Suite à la lecture de l'ouvrage, Edward devra lui signifier, d'une manière ou d'une autre si le suivra et le soutiendra dans cette démarche.

Le jeune blond ne blâma pas les agents pour leur étroitesse d'esprit de n'avoir pas cherché le message caché. Mustang ayant repris le résumé de l'ouvrage.

Lire un roman à l'eau de rose ne lui plaisait guère.  
Mais c'était toujours mieux que de ne rien faire en plus d'un objet parfaitement innocent pour transmettre un message. Il trouva par ailleurs les petits indices et les traces à suivre. Il n'eut plus qu'à rassembler les pièces du puzzle, les trier et les mettre ensemble.

Au bout de trois heures, il referma le livre.

Si l'idée lui plut ? Absolument pas. Premièrement parce que cela venait de Mustang. Deuxièmement parce que ce ne serait pas son personnage.  
Si l'idée était bien trouvée ? Absolument. Il n'en attendait pas moins du militaire aguerri, prêt à tout pour limiter le nombre de victimes en cas de conflit et protéger ses camarades.  
Si Edward aller jouer le jeu ? Oui. Pas vraiment pour lui.

Il n'avait plus rien à perdre. Mais ce n'était pas le cas de Mustang, et il lui devait bien ce service.

Elizabeth s'en sortira et Francesca aura le soutien nécessaire.

* * *

_ 鋼の。

Il y eut un cours silence. Edward feignit la surprise, avant de se tendre comme un piquet dans l'embrasure de la porte, tout en claquant ses talons et dégageant son bras de chair de l'emprise d'un des agents pour le porter à sa tempe. Première règle à respecter dans l'armée : saluer son supérieur.

C'était un fait qu'Edward ne réalisait jamais. Ou avec de rares personnes. Mais il prit sur lui et commença à rentrer dans son nouveau rôle : être le parfait subordonné de son supérieur, le protéger quoi qu'il arrive, quitte à devoir le tuer dès qu'il s'éloigne de son objectif. Il allait prendre la place de Riza, alors autant agir comme elle, et le faire directement comprendre à Mustang.

_悪い手のための私の謝罪、武将ムスタング。dit-il, la voix forte et respectueuse  
_残り、 兵士。

Message passé.  
Message parfaitement reçu.  
Entre Alchimistes d'État, on utilise plus la notion de « Chien de l'Armée », pas de « soldat ».

_ 座って。

Edward obéit directement, allant prendre place sur la chaise désignée, qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien depuis la semaine dernière.

_鋼の、足と腕はどこですか。  
_ 知りません、武将。彼らは私に答えてくれませんでした。  
_ Où se trouvent son bras et sa jambe ? demande Roy à Phil et Natasha, C'est ce qu'il vous demande.

Les deux espions se sont regardés un moment. Oui. En effet. C'était logique et légitime que le gamin leur demande une telle chose.

_ En réparation.

Roy traduit pour la forme et Edward leva un sourcil d'interrogation.

_ Votre subordonné a manqué de se blesser et de blesser le personnel soignant lors d'un ses délires. Nous n'avons pas fait attention en les retirant et nous les avons endommagés. Notre meilleur ingénieur est sur le coup.

Par le manque de réponse du blond, Roy traduit encore une fois.

_神経を乱さないで。  
_ Que dit-il ?  
_ De ne pas jouer avec les nerfs. Avec beaucoup moins de politesse.

Edward dû se retenir de hausser des épaules suite au regard pointu.

_ Les nerfs ?  
_ Ses prothèses ne sont pas de simples prothèses. Il s'agit d'automails. Elles sont connectées à son système nerveux, et elles fonctionnent comme des membres normaux. Si votre ingénieur fait un seul pas de travers sur le mécanisme, cela pourra avoir des conséquences néfastes pour mon subordonné. C'est tout ce dont je sais. Je ne suis pas son mécanicien. Il y sait plus de chose. Mais on verra les détails plus tard.

Mustang s'assit en face de son cadet, ouvrit un dossier et attrapa le stylo que lui tendit Phil.

_ 鋼の、名前は何ですか。  
_ エドワード・エルリックと申します。  
_ Il ne nomme Edward Elric, traduit Roy tout en notant les informations dans le dossier, 何歳ですか。  
_ 十七歳でございます。  
_ Il a dix-sept ans.

Il y eu un hoquet de surprise, mais Roy n'y fit pas attention, posant à la suite une nouvelle question :

_ 軍勢は何ですか。  
_ 少佐でございます。  
_ Il a le grade de Major. 錬金術を身体で覚えていますか。  
_ いいえ。説に除いてでございます。  
_ Il ne maîtrise que la théorie alchimique. ジャア、今では、英語で話して、自身を紹介します。

Edward plisse aussi bien les yeux que le nez, son poing se fermant sur sa cuisse.

_ 今、鋼の。

Ne pouvant plus longtemps discuter les ordres d'un supérieur, et ne pouvant non plus cacher sa maîtrise de la nouvelle langue (pour avoir lu un roman à l'eau de rose entier !), le plus jeune se détourne pour faire face aux deux agents toujours présent dans la pièce. Tout en lui révèle une parfaite défiance, mais il n'en porte guère la moindre importance.

_ Je me nomme Edward Elric, j'ai dix-sept. Je suis un major sous les ordres du Général Roy Mustang. Je ne maîtrise que la théorie en alchimie. Si vous voulez autre chose de ma part, je veux d'abord récupérer mes membres.

Edward n'appréciait pas mentir sur ses capacités alchimiques. Toutefois, qu'il sache l'utiliser sans cercle apporterait des questions. Et ils n'avaient pas besoin de ça. Mustang serait aussi le seul à être sous pression et étroite surveillance, Edward aurait plus de liberté. Et entre eux deux, c'est bien le plus jeune qui est doué en recherche.

 _Tsss_.  
Ne leur restaient plus qu'à trouver comment rentrer chez eux.

* * *

 **Omake.**

Edward a envie de rire sarcastiquement.  
Ces gens sont des idiots finis. Le temps à beau passer, il a la forte impression que rien ne rentre dans leur petite caboche. Ils connaissent le tableau périodique, ça, c'est une chose indéniable. Mais alors, ils sont incapables de mettre en relation leurs connaissances et la pratique.

Considérant que son supérieur n'avait rien à craindre, il s'éloigne un peu de la zone de combat et de l'humidité ambiante, les mains dans les poches et le pas traînant.

_ Où vas-tu ?  
_ Me mettre à l'abri.

C'est ce qu'il fait, sous le regard intrigué de tout le monde. À une distance raisonnable, il leur fait de nouveau face. Il attrapa un morceau de plastique non loin de lui pour le poser au-dessus de sa tête.

On lui avait demandé le point faible de Mustang. Sur le coup, il avait bien rit.  
Ne leur avait-on jamais appris que l'eau ça mouille et qu'il éteint le feu ? Visiblement, non. Une petite pluie, et son supérieur était totalement inutile pour les moindres étincelles. Bêtement, Edward s'était dit que lors de ce combat amical, mise en place juste pour juger leurs capacités, l'adversaire déclencherait ces drôles de pompes à eau au plafond. Pas qu'il détournerait une canalisation et transformerait le terrain d'entrainement en pataugeoire.

Le jeune alchimiste d'Etat remarque le rictus du général. Et le blond ne put que l'imiter en le voyant s'accroupir pour poser les mains sur la surface de l'eau.

_ バカ。

Il y eut une explosion fulgurante.

Edward soupira aux cris de stupeurs et de surprises.  
Non, vraiment. Ces gens étaient idiots au possible.  
Connaître le tableau périodique, mais ne pas se souvenir que l'eau soit composée d'hydrogène était totalement stupide.

_ Major Elric, la scène est à vous. cria Mustang en reposant ses gants

Edward soupira pour la forme et dans le but de cacher son sourire. Son adversaire, un certain Steve, le pensait lent à cause de ses prothèses et trop jeune pour se battre correctement. Il allait lui prouver le contraire parce qu'avoir Izumi Curtis en professeur d'Alchimie, c'est aussi apprendre à se battre. Et puis… ses automails étaient ceux crées pour supporter le froid de Briggs. Légers comme tout, merci Winry.

Parfait pour l'effet de surprise, non ?

_ Ecoute petit, on va y aller en douceur, d'accord ?

Oh. Oh. _Oh !  
_ Pardon ?  
Avait-il _bien_ entendu ?

_ L'erreur à ne pas faire, monsieur Roger. marmonna Roy au loin  
_ **QUI NOMMES-TU SI PETIT QU'ON LE PRENDRAIT POUR UN ATOME INVISIBLE AU MICROSCOPE ?**

Et un coup dans le plexus solaire de Captain America. Un!

Le comportement habituel d'Edward Elric, le plus jeune alchimiste d'État de la nation d'Amestris.

* * *

 **\- Traduction**

Je sais que, normalement, ils s'expriment dans une langue proche de l'allemand. Mais je ne maîtrise pas l'allemand. Pas du tout. Et comme je trouve que 鋼の (à lire _hagane no_ ) c'est super classe, j'ai pris le japonais. Cela me fait en plus un exercice de traduction, donc c'est cool ! Si vous avez-vu des fautes dans les phrases japonaises, dites-le moi !  
Pourquoi utiliser le japonais, avec les _kanji, hiragana et katakana_ ? Pour vous mettre dans le même bain que le S.H.I.E.L.D. ) (Honnêtement ? Je n'arrive plus à utiliser le _romaji_ …)

E. Ma jambe et mon bras sont où ?  
E. Tire.  
E. Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Tire.  
E. Tu es faible.  
M. Fullmetal.  
E. Mes excuses pour utiliser la mauvaise main, général Mustang.  
M. Repos, soldat.  
M. Assis.  
M. Fullmetal, où sont ton bras et ta jambe ?  
E. Je ne sais pas, général. Ces personnes ne m'ont pas répondu.  
E. Ne jouer pas avec mes nerfs.  
M. Quel est ton nom, Fullmetal ?  
E. Je me nomme Edward Elric.  
M. Quel est ton âge ?  
E. J'ai 17 ans.  
M. Ton grade dans l'armé ?  
E. Je suis Major.  
M. Maîtrises-tu l'alchimie ?  
E. Non, excepté la théorie.  
M. Bien. Maintenant, parle en anglais et présente-toi.  
M. Maintenant, Fullmetal.  
E. Idiots.

\- Quoi ? Comment ça _Où est Alphonse_ ?  
Je ne sais pas ! Pourquoi me demander une telle chose !


	3. Chapter 3

Merci pour vos _reviews_ , vos ajouts en favoris et suivis ! Cela m'aide vraiment à poursuivre cette histoire ! J'espère qu'elle continuera à vous plaire, bien qu'il n'y ait pas grand-chose de nouveau. Juste des petits placements stratégiques avec les uns et les autres, sans que l'on devine des leurs intentions.

Un Edward toujours OOC pour cette suite. Prenez en compte que c'est une chose souhaitée et expliquer plus tard.

Je croise les doigts pour qu'ils vous plaise tout autant que les deux précédents chapitres !

* * *

 **Équivalence**

* * *

Edward Elric est un personnage fort intéressant. Et déconcertant presque à la limite d'un comportement bipolaire par moment. Tout du moins, c'est ainsi que le perçoit Tony Stark (qui est un parfait modèle d'exemple, ne le nions pas). Ainsi, à la différence du brun pyromane, le milliardaire à une fascination grandissante pour le blond.

En partie parce qu'il est parvenu à mettre à terre Steve en moins de quinze minutes, montre en main, juste pour avoir été affectueusement appelé « petit ». Et aussi à cause de ses membres faits de métal. À la fois si identiques et différents de ceux de Barnes, dont l'ingénieur n'avait pu découvrir tous les mystères des membres bioniques (Edward détestant être tripoté dans tous les sens et qu'il soit obligé de se déplacer avec l'un de ses membres en moins était une option à oublier au plus vite). Sans oublier son caractère hargneux, son vocabulaire fleurit et ses gestes hautement ostentatoires (partant du simple tirage de langue à un magnifique doigt présenté en face de la personne visée, sans aucune gêne, ni peur de retombée négative –selon Mustang, Edward pouvait faire pire).  
Une attitude provoquante et irrespectueuse que l'adolescent n'adressait qu'à eux.  
Envers son supérieur, Edward était, étonnamment, une toute autre personne. Et ce simple fait en lui-même, fascinait Tony. Le changement de comportement se produisait toujours d'un claquement de doigt, particulièrement lorsque son supérieur pyromane le réprimandait gentiment, la voix un tantinet moqueuse envers eux. Comme s'il les narguait de pouvoir tenir un adolescent irrespectueux en laisse.

Et là, Tony ne s'arrêtait que sur le comportement qu'il jugeait « bipolaire » maintenu, ou causé, par le général incendiaire. Il y avait tout un tas d'autres choses, de détails, qui changeaient du tout au tout avec Edward, lorsque Mustang était dans les parages.  
Par exemple, lors de leurs déplacements. Seul, le blond marchait d'un pas hautain, sûr et rapide. Avec Mustang, le jeune se tenait toujours derrière lui, dans une position de protecteur. Il le suivait partout, tête haute ou tête baissée selon les circonstances.

Lorsque quelqu'un posé une question, Edward ne répondait jamais, fixant son interlocuteur de ses grands yeux d'or limpide, avant de tourner les talons et s'en aller. Il suffisait que Mustang se montre et qu'il répète la question pour que le gamin lui réponde, avec un respect inconditionnel, si ce n'est aveugle. Parfois, dans les questions plus personnelle, Edward grimaçait, peu heureux de s'ouvrir sur sa vie. Mais en aucun cas il ne formulait le moindre reproche à son supérieur.

Très vite, le S.H.I.E.L.D. et les Avengers comprirent que, s'ils désiraient quelque chose d'Edward, sans Mustang, il n'en tirerait rien. Car ce dernier n'écoutait personne. Sans l'accord direct du pyromane l'autorisant à suivre les ordres du S.H.I.E.L.D., Edward ne bougerait pas d'un cil. (C'est ce qui énervait le plus Nick. Autant dire que le milliardaire adorait ça. Lui qui n'avait jamais, réussit à agacer un tant soit peu le directeur au bandeau de pirate. Comme il n'était jamais parvenu à rendre Banner tout vert (les champs de batailles ne comptaient pas !)

Pourtant, Edward n'était pas, au premier abord et aux yeux de Tony, le genre de personne à suivre quelqu'un aveuglément. Des vidéos de surveillance des premiers interrogatoires du gamin, l'ingénieur avait tout de suite vu que le blond avait l'habitude de n'en faire qu'à sa tête, selon son instinct, son envie, si ce n'est sa _survie_. Mais le voir ainsi, si protecteur envers son supérieur, rendait toutes ses spéculations en l'air dans un aspect presque irréaliste.  
Bien qu'il s'est très vite avéré, qu'il serait aveugle de penser que le gamin donne sans retour Roy Mustang étant tout aussi protecteur avec son cadet. L'homme ne ferait rien sans l'accord du plus jeune. L'adolescent ne fera rien sans l'accord du plus vieux. Si la question dérange Mustang, ce dernier ne ferait rien pour qu'Edward y réponde. Si l'ordre dérange Mustang, ce dernier ne ferait rien pour qu'Edward s'y oblige.

Comme une promesse tacite et muette, établie à l'amiable, à l'abris des moindres regards, y compris ceux froids des caméras.

(Ils avaient cherché un code dans le livre. Avant et après la lecture du blond. Mais personnes n'avaient trouvé le moindre indice, même le plus infime soit-il. De même pour la note. Toutefois, pour une personne protectrice envers ses proches comme Natasha, il y existait un code. Il y en avait _forcément_ un. Innocent jusqu'à preuve du contraire.)

_ Vous savez. Il y a un truc qui m'interpelle. Comment un gamin en est réduit à rejoindre l'armée ? Au vu de ton grade actuel, Edward, tu ne t'es pas enrôlé récemment.

Tony mettrait sa main à couper, que sans l'appui du général sur son bras, le jeune blond leur aurait fait une nouvelle impressionnante crise vocale et une énumération de synonymes du mot « petit ». En plus de quelques coups portés avec l'un de ses automails.  
Cependant, rien ne put stopper le regard d'or. Tony en sent ses cheveux se dresser sur sa nuque et l'horrible envie irrépressible d'appeler l'une de ses armures.

Edward Elric n'a que dix-sept ans et un visage que l'on pourrait m'éprendre à celui d'un ange. Mais l'habit ne fait pas le moine, dit-on bien souvent. L'ingénieur milliardaire ne peut que le concevoir avec lui. Innocent aux premiers abords, mais qui en a vécu et vu plus que l'on ne pourrait imaginer. Une expérience qui faisait passer son voyage express dans l'espace, pour un acte _banal_.

_ Je vous demande pourquoi vous vous enfermez dans une boite de conserve ?  
_ Edward… intervient doucement Mustang

Le cadet mord ses lèvres. Il se redresse un peu, ses mains allant se croiser directement dans le creux de son dos. Tony ne voit aucun regret dans les prunelles d'or. Les paroles qui suivent ne font que le confirmer :

_ Mes propos n'ont en rien été disgracieux.

Impossible d'en affirmer le contraire. Pas même pour l'utilisation du ton glacial avec un calme olympien exemplaire que ce soit pour sa possible agression verbale ou les excuses qui suivirent. Bien que désormais légèrement sur la défensive, et le reste de l'équipe pendu à leurs lèvres, l'ingénieur resta silencieux un petit moment, avant de parler de nouveau, d'une voix un peu plus calme.

Si le jeune fonctionnait à l'échange équivalent, peut-être obtiendrait-il des réponses en donnant ses propres motivations en premier :

_ J'ai décidé de porter une « boite de conserve » comme tu dis pour protéger un tant soit peu mes proches, et tous ceux qui ne peuvent pas se défendre. J'ai la capacité de changer les choses, alors je le fais. Je suis affilié au S.H.I.E.L.D., mais je ne leur ai pas promis fidélité. Je me fiche que cela plaise ou non à mes équipiers. Ils savent que je ne suis pas un type qui suit les ordres, et si l'un me déplait, si l'un me demande de jouer la bombe humaine, je ne bougerai pas mes fesses de mon canapé et je serais même prêt à leur lancer la presse à la figure.

Edward continue de l'observer avec ses prunelles d'or. La froideur des iris se transforme en un air songeur. Pour utiliser régulièrement ce regard, Tony devine que le gamin face à lui m'édite sur ses paroles.

Bientôt, juste avant que le plus jeune ne baisse la tête et que ses mèches d'or ne cachent le haut de son visage, un voile de regret et d'envie voile son regard. La voix rauque du jeunot reprend alors, dans sa langue natale :

_ 武将ムスタング、「軍部独裁」は英語で何ですか。

Tony note que le général tire une tête plutôt étonnée face à la possible question. Il y a un nouveau silence, moins froid et gênant que le précédent. Mustang a une main dans ses cheveux, qu'il frotte de temps à autre, concentrer sur une réponse qu'il ne parvient pas à trouver, ou à formuler.

 _Il cherche une traduction !_ se souvient Tony pour avoir vu le militaire agir tant de fois de la sorte lors de ses interrogatoires ou encore, lors des premières séances d'Alchimie.

L'ingénieur ne se trompe pas.

_ 「軍部独裁」ね。ジャア．．．「Dictature Militaire」と思います。

Un ange passe le milliardaire ne serait pas étonné que Clint ou Natasha, voire même les deux, prennent bonne note de ce moment précis. Par volonté, par ordre, ou simple _habitude_.

_ そうですか。  
_ どうして。

Le blond reste prostré, muet. Son corps est maintenant tendu, presque tremblant. Tony note que le jeunot se mord les lèvres, jusqu'à sang. Le milliardaire se sent alors coupable d'avoir posé la question de départ.

La suite, il ne l'aimera pas.

_ 鋼の。  
_ 何でもない。  
_ エドワード。

La voix de Roy est un peu plus douce, autant que son regard et sa posture. Mais Edward détourne les talons vers la sortie, sa tresse se déplaçant tout aussi brutalement que lui-même.

_トイレに行ってきます。cri-t-il d'une voix _presque_ cassée

Il disparut dans le couloir.

Edward pouvait s'en être allé pour couper court à la conversation s'aventurant sur un chemin possiblement glissant, les questions resteraient.

(Roy ne s'en plaignait pas. Après tout, il était le seul à avoir façonné leur histoire sur des mensonges, à partir d'éléments réels. Il ne pouvait être que le seul à poursuive, tout en façonner un nouveau pour ce moment ci. Les bonnes vieilles mauvaises habitudes ne changeaient pas. Visiblement, Edward continuait à lui refiler le sale boulot. Mais comment leurs « hôtes » auraient-ils pu le deviner ?)

_ Si vous vous posez la question, oui. Notre pays _était_ sous dictature militaire. Les meilleurs alchimistes du pays avaient pour obligation de devenir des alchimistes d'État. C'était déguisé comme un privilège : une très bonne paye, une absence de taxe, des fonds pour des recherches, un accès à des livres rares et interdits au commerce... La mascarade était poussée jusqu'à la présence d'un examen. Refuser de passer cet examen, contraignait toute votre famille à l'humiliation au mieux, au bagne au pire et vous, à la mort. Et, même si vous saviez cela, même si vous faisiez exprès d'échouer à l'examen, l'État-Major ne vous épargnait pas. Une fois enrôlé, votre jolie montre à gousset d'argent obtenue, votre titre brodé à l'intérieur de votre veste, vous étiez envoyé à l'une des frontières, avec l'ordre de déclencher un bain de sang. Edward n'a pas eu le choix. Il s'enrôlait, ou son frère cadet se faisait exécuter. L'État en avait peur et n'a pas voulu attendre qu'il atteigne les quinze ans réglementaires car à douze ans, il était plus doué que les Alchimistes d'État les plus aguerris. J'imagine qu'il était hors de question de laisser s'enfuir un si gros poisson.

On se redresse, inconfortable sur sa chaise ou le canapé. On décide qu'être debout est finalement plus aisé pour perdre son regard au-delà de la baie vitrée.

Chacun analyse la moindre donnée. Mustang compte jusqu'à trois, juste le temps de mettre les nouvelles informations en place pour ne pas se contredire par la suite. Juste le temps de leur laisser absorber la moindre information qu'il vient de laisser filtrer. Sans trop de surprise pour le général, c'est Natasha qui intervient la première.

_ Attendez une minute. Je croyais qu'il ne maîtrisait pas l'alchimie !  
_ Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit et redit, en Alchimie, il est impossible de créer quelque chose à partir du néant, il est impossible de réparer quelque chose en plus grand, plus beau, plus puissant que sa forme d'origine et il est impossible d'obtenir quelque chose sans en avoir donné en retour une autre d'une même valeur. Il refusé un ordre, celui de tuer des enfants (au loin, Wanda ne retient pas son hoquet), Edward a délibérément raté une transmutation. Cela lui a couté sa capacité à utiliser l'alchimie. Sous mon ordre, les médecins évoquent un syndrome post-traumatique afin de lui éviter l'exécution pour trahison. L'État-Major a vite enterré l'affaire si la population savait qu'un gamin de treize ans avaient été utilisé comme arme humaine, non seulement ça aurait fait tâche, mais cela aurait sans nul doute levé quelques révoltes. Edward a peut-être perdu sa capacité à utiliser cette science, mais il a gardé son intellectuel.  
_ Sous « vos » ordres ?

Un petit sourire mutin apparait sur le visage pâle, et les yeux de l'étranger brillent d'une certaine malice.

_ Je n'ai jamais vraiment apprécié que l'État-Major me force à joindre les rangs pour brûler vifs des innocents. Aussi risqué soit-il, j'adorais mettre des bâtons dans les roues de mes _chers_ supérieurs. J'étais lieutenant-colonel quand Edward est entré dans l'armée. Je l'ai affecté à mon équipe dès que j'ai pu trouver une brèche. Mais le mal était déjà fait.

Roy inspire un grand coup, et expire lentement. Les bras croisés, il jette légèrement sa tête en arrière pour fixer le plafond d'un air absent.

_ Je vous ai déjà dit que mon pays sortait d'une guerre civile. J'en ai été l'un des principaux instigateurs de la révolte. Aussi bien interne à l'armée, qu'externe. Le dictateur est mort. Gloire au nouveau généralissime.

Il y a un silence. Il y a quelque chose que le général va sortir, il n'a pas fini. Cela se voit, cela se sent. Dans sa posture, dans son regard fuyant, ses mains qui serrent ses bras… Non, Tony ne va pas aimé. Alors l'ingénieur ferme les yeux, attendant le coup de grâce.

Les mots qui suivirent le hanteront pour un temps.

_ Edward y était.

* * *

_ J.A.R.V.I.S., où était Edward pendant la conversation ?  
_ Dans le couloir, mademoiselle Romanoff.

Sur leur écran, les images de caméra de surveillance d'il y a deux heures. Edward était bien dans le couloir, replié sur lui-même, jusqu'à ce que la main du général pyromane ne se pose sur son épaule. Il n'avait rien d'un adolescent hargneux et haineux sur ces fichues images. Juste un gosse perdu.

Tony voudrait jeter son verre à Natasha et son caractère trop protecteur, trop anxieux, trop méfiant, trop agent secret parfait. Mais il ne dit rien. La voix du général résonne encore dans sa tête. Simple chuchotement lourd de désespoir marqué au fer rouge. Avec le regard d'un homme qui en a trop vu, trop vécu, qui n'a pas pu protéger un enfant des horreurs de la guerre.

Si Steve a le culot de venir les années prochaine à lui vanter les mérites de l'armée, la nécessité pour un pays de posséder une armée forte, puissante et liée, l'ingénieur risquerait à son tour, de lui administrer une bonne droite, avec ou sans armure. Il fallait une armée, oui. En partie parce que personne ne savait de quoi l'avenir serait pavé et qu'il y avait toujours un fou furieux pas nette qui cherchait à prendre le contrôle, que ce soit du pays ou de la planète entière ; ajouté à cela que, désormais on sait que la Terre n'est pas la seule planète viable dans la galaxie, des mégalomanes venue de l'univers s'ajoutent aux troupeaux de fous furieux. Donc, nécessairement, il était mieux d'être préparé au pire.

Mais l'armée n'est pas que la paix. Et il y aura toujours des pays, des mondes, des univers, à utiliser des enfants pour leur chair à canon. Comme Edward.

Tony Stark a rarement était en relation avec des enfants ou des adolescents. Souvent pour peu de temps. Le plus long qui lui est donné, car toujours d'actualité, c'est ce jeune Peter Parker (pour la dure mission de prouver qu'il est Spider-Man). Mais le temps passer avec eux ne compte pas. Parce que le milliardaire les a toujours vus sourire, rire, des étoiles dans les yeux. Pas le visage fermé, dur, les regards suspicieux et méfiants, le dos droit, l'attention constante, et l'innocence envolée.

Et l'innocence que lui-même pourrait lui dérober.

Son whisky lui laisse la bouche sèche et un semblant de sable dans la gorge.

Le S.H.I.E.L.D. allait faire pareil.  
Inévitablement.  
Avec Spider-Man.  
Peter n'était qu'un adolescent. Plus jeune qu'Edward. Qui n'arrêtait que des voleurs, des violeurs, des malfrats de bas étage.

Il retient la nausée naissante, d'une main sur sa bouche. L'autre pianotant vivement sur son téléphone. Il changea les paramètres de J.A.R.V.I.S., juste de quoi permettre à son intelligence artificielle stoppe sa surveillance sur le lycéen, sans que ses équipiers n'en soient avertis.

Tony Stark l'avait bien dit. Il n'était fidèle à personne. Pas même à lui-même.

* * *

_ Vous savez bien que même s'ils nous accordent tous les moyens pour nous aider à rentrer chez nous, ils ne nous laisserons pas partir.

Sa voix n'est qu'un murmure, dont Edward cache le mouvement de ses lèvres en se penchant pour refaire son lacet, qu'il a préalablement mal fait plus tôt. Il a beau s'exprimer dans la langue d'Amestris, ce genre de discussion doit être au maximum préservé entre eux. Un coup d'avance sur l'ennemi, reste un coup d'avance. Peu importe la surprise que cela engendrera, cela leur sera toujours utile.

_ Pourquoi penses-tu que je tienne à garder tant de secrets ?  
_ En racontant des parts de vérité ?  
_ Quelqu'un a dit que la vérité se bricole.

Edward plisse les yeux, mais se redresse sans rien ajouter d'autre. Si leurs « hôtes » les surveillent comme il le pressent, alors rester trop longtemps accroupi sur un même lacet sera suspect. Il n'est pas vraiment convaincu, mais il ne peut se rendre à l'évidence de la véracité des propos de son supérieur. S'ils veulent une certaine tranquillité, autant donner quelque chose en retour, et tant qu'à faire, mieux vaut que ce soit un bon os à ronger.

Roy l'attend au bout du couloir, un dossier en main.

_ Vous leur avez proposé nos services ?  
_ Ils ne nous laisseraient pas ensembles.  
_ Je n'aime pas ça.  
_ De même.  
_ Ils trempent dans pire que Bradley.  
_ Je refuse les missions d'assassinats. asséna sèchement Roy, Leurs guerres et magouilles ne sont pas les nôtres. Tant que cela ne nous touchera pas personnellement, je ne claquerai pas des doigts.

Le blond serre la mâchoire. C'est déjà ça.

L'alchimie n'est pas faite pour tuer. Elle n'a jamais été faite pour ça.

_ J'aurais besoin de toi sur celle-là. Je les occuperai avec un petit cours d'Alchimie. Et j'ai la confirmation qu'un des leurs arrête déjà la filature.

Edward attrape le dossier, s'y plonge déjà pendant la marche vers l'ascenseur. Il n'avait pas besoin de jouer un rôle pour ce simple fait. Il lui suffisait d'un rien pour se plonger dans une lecture.

Un sourcil ne tarda pas à se lever.

_ Ces crétins tirent une tronche pas possible parce que je ne suis pas majeur et déjà dans l'armée, mais veulent faire de même ?

Roy ne répond pas, indique juste l'étage où il souhaite se rendre à l'ordinateur présent dans leurs murs (dont Ed' avait cru, la première fois, à une âme). Le militaire s'accoste à la barrière derrière son dos. Ses doigts tapotent machinalement la barre de fer. Deux coups sont plus vifs et forts que les précédents. Il tente de ne pas bouger, ni de changer la moindre expression de son visage.

Un froissement de papier. Edward tourne une page, son pouce réalise deux petits cercles sur le papier.

_ Quand c'est arrivé, il est bien dommage que Mizaru, Kikazaru et Iwazaru n'aient rien fait.  
_ Vous auriez dû les renvoyer depuis longtemps. Ce n'était pas faute que l'on vous le répète.  
_ Je vous revaudrai ce conseil.  
_ Parfait. Un nouveau restaurant gastronomique a ouvert à Central.

* * *

_ Je ne suis pas là pour t'attaquer. Ni faire du mal. Ni te menacer toi, menacer ta tante ou ta petite amie, ou qui que ce soit. Je suis plutôt là pour te proposer un marché.

Edward offre un petit sourire discret mais courtois à l'adolescent en face de lui. Un adolescent de l'âge d'Alphonse. Un adolescent qui, comme lui et son frère, en a trop vu et trop vécu depuis le début de sa courte vie. Edward a lu son dossier, a vu les preuves, et en est sorti toujours plus dégoûter de ses « hôtes ». L'idée venait du jeune, étoffer par Mustang. « On ne peut rien donner sans quelque chose en retour ». Edward n'aimait pas ça, utiliser un enfant pour leur profit. Bien que cela les aide, et qu'ils avaient cruellement besoin d'aide.

_ Vous êtes là pour quoi ? murmure l'adolescent, ses phalanges devenues blanches à force de serrer la lanière de son sac  
_ Proposer un marché.  
_ Quel marché ?

Edward se lève pour lui tendre un dossier épais, remplit de documents, rapports de polices et de photos. Des photos de l'adolescent en face de lui, dans des habits de civils, ou dans son costume de justicier masqué. Le brun les regarde tous, mal à l'aise et pâle.

_ C'est une partie de ce que le S.H.I.E.L.D. possède sur ton compte depuis trois jours.

Le blond tend alors un autre dossier, bien plus épais. Le double, voire le triple, si ce n'est le quadruple du précédent. Il est également composé de photos, de rapports de police, et même de procès-verbaux. Mais dans celui-ci, il y a également d'autres documents. Des factures, celle d'eau et d'électricité, des achats en magasins et sur internet, des études sur ses fréquentations, sur sa tante, sur tout.

_ Il y a un mois, en trois jours, c'est ce que l'agence a récolté. Une nette différence. Tony Stark a, de lui-même, commencé à réduire les recherches sur ton compte. Tous les jours, il efface un mot clef. Petite surprise, il efface également des dossiers l'ensemble de ce que le SHIELD a récolté sur toi depuis le début de leur enquête.  
_ Qu'est-ce que cela a-  
_ Tu es doué en informatique et en piratage. J'ai sur moi ce qui pourrait rendre ta vie plus supportable, _Peter_.

Peter déglutit. Baisse les yeux, tentés. C'est un marché. Rien ne l'oblige à accepter les parts du contrat.

_ Que voulez-vous en échange ?  
_ Tu as été capable de les détourner plusieurs fois, de supprimer des vidéos ou de rajouter ta présence dessus. Je suis intéressé par ça.

Edward sort de son sac un Stark pad (et Peter s'étrangle de voir que ce dernier modèle n'est pas encore en vente).

_ Si tu m'apprends à pirater sans me faire prendre, je te laisse supprimer ton existence de leurs écrans. Et de même faire en sorte que leurs caméras n'enregistrent jamais lorsque tu apparais.

Peter hésite.

La tentation est trop grande, avec une opportunité qui ne se représentera surement jamais.

_ Il n'y a aucune entourloupe ?  
_ Mon ami y veille. S'ils trouvent un moyen de te coincer, je me charge personnellement de leur botter l'cul. Je suis doué pour ça.

Peter jette un regard vers une photo. L'une des rares où il y a tante May et Gwen. L'adolescent se dit qu'il lui en faudrait plus, des photos comme celles-ci. Comme il doit éviter de les faire souffrir, et de les inquiéter. Il leur doit bien ça.

_ J'accepte. Quand commence-t-on les cours ?  
_ J'ai encore une vingtaine de minutes devant moi. J'apprends vite.

* * *

 **Omake**.

Quatre jours plus tard, J.A.R.V.I.S. pu lutter de tous ses paramètres, tenter de contourner le problème et même cherche à en avertir son créateur, il perdit le son de la chambre des deux invités des Avengers. Dans les mêmes temps, les caméras du S.H.I.E.L.D. ne prévinrent plus des interventions de Spider-Man, qu'elles soient diurnes ou nocturnes.

Deux semaines plus tard, J.A.R.V.I.S. ne parvient pas à empêcher en boucle la diffusion de vidéo préenregistrée, à la place des images réelles. Dans le même temps, les réseaux du S.H.I.E.L.D. ne récoltèrent plus d'information sur Peter Parker, ses proches et Spider-Man. La seule source d'information sur les activités du justicier, qu'avait à disposition l'agence d'espionnage, furent les nombreux journaux. Eux non plus, ne parvinrent pas à trouver le problème.

Tony Stark n'aida pas.

Edward et Roy en tirèrent leur satisfaction commune et silencieuse. Ils allaient pouvoir commencer leurs recherches _maintenant_.

* * *

 **Traduction.  
** _Petites précisions_. Quand ils sont seuls, Edward et Mustang s'expriment en Amestrian (ici en japonais, donc). Je laisse leur dialogue pour que vous puissiez lire. Cependant, lorsqu'ils sont avec un personnage de Marvel, et souhaite avoir une discussion cachée, je changerai pour du japonais.

E. Général Mustang, comment dit-on « dictature militaire » en anglais ?  
M. « Dictature Militaire » c'est cela ? Eh bien… « Dictature Militaire » je pense.  
E. Ouais…  
M. Pourquoi ?  
M. Full Metal。  
E. Rien, laissez tomber.  
M. Edward.  
E. Je vais aux toilettes ! (étant utilisée comme excuse pour s'en aller)

* * *

Mizaru, Kikazaru et Iwazaru sont les trois singes sages. Selon une croyance zen, celui qui ne voit pas, celui qui ne parle pas et celui qui n'écoute pas, il ne lui arrivera rien de mal. Ici, je prends juste au sens littéral : être aveugle, être sourd et muet sur qui est vraiment Peter.

Je fais en sorte que vous en appreniez plus pour la suite !  
Et oui. On ne sait toujours pas où est Alphonse… Peut-être pour la prochaine fois.  
(Ma période de partiel arrivant, je ne sais quand je pourrai reprendre !)

Plein de bisous à tous !  
Nel'


	4. Chapter 4

Joyeux Noël à toutes et à tous, pour ceux qui fêtaient cette fête fatigante au possible.  
Voici un petit cadeau supplémentaire venir s'ajouter au pied de votre sapin. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Cela sera le dernier écrit. De l'année. 8) )  
Ce chapitre est plus court que les précédents pour une simple et unique raison, je n'arrive pas à placer correctement ce passage avec la prochaine partie (en cours d'écriture). Je ne trouve pas une transition qui puisse être moins brutale. Alors je le publie à part. Mais c'est un passage que j'apprécie beaucoup, malgré un OOC total pour plusieurs personnages et possiblement, pas mal d'invention de ma part.

Je ne dis pas qu'il ne se passe rien bien que ce soit un chapitre que je qualifie de « lent ». Néanmoins, j'ai placé quelques petites choses, assez discrètes dans ce chapitre, qui seront utiles pour la suite.

Sur ceux, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Équivalence**

* * *

_ Êtes-vous _naturellement_ cons ?

Roy retient de s'étouffer avec sa propre salive –à moins qu'il ne tente de réprimer une crise de fou rire subite-, les personnes réunies dans la petite salle d'entraînement arrêtent de respirer, et n'ont plus la moindre emprise sur leur craie, dont chacune se cassent au moment où elles touchent le sol. Mais personne n'y fait vraiment attention.

Nick Fury, directeur de la plus grande agence d'espionnage terrienne, homme très connu pour son extrême gentillesse et une patience à rude épreuve, coule un regard méprisant à son jeune « invité » blond. « Invité » qui soutient sans aucun problème la colère lisible dans l'unique pupille.

_ Major Elric, un langage plus approprié serait le bienvenu. se force néanmoins à dire Mustang entre deux sourires réprimés (dans l'optique de faire baisser la tension dans la salle)

Edward fronce le nez, un dégoût pur envers le directeur du S.H.I.E.L.D. visible sur les traits de son visage encore juvénile.

_ Je n'ai de respect qu'envers mes supérieurs. Il a beau posséder un titre important au sein de son armée, cela ne fais de lui mon supérieur. D'autant plus que le respect se gagne et n'est jamais acquis. Je n'aurais aucun respect pour un homme qui demande à sauter les étapes d'apprentissage en alchimie et ne comprend pas que cette science n'est pas faite pour tuer, ni même détruire.

La tension est palpable, quelques agents ont même porté la main à leur ceinture, prêt à dégainer.

Edward n'est pas à son premier coup d'éclat. Roy en a vu plein d'autres et en verra encore bien d'autres. Bien que le Général ne se trouve dans des situations délicates pour avoir une forte tête pour subordonné, il préférait ce comportement, qu'une personne acceptant tout sans jamais se poser la moindre question.

Avoir Edward de son côté, n'était pas quelque chose de reposant. Il fallait brouiller les pistes et nettoyer ses frasques (et ce, peu importe les incidents). Pour ainsi dire, Roy détester les deux cas. Car cela signifiait plus de paperasse. (Et c'est un secret de polichinelle : Roy Mustang _adore_ la paperasse, un secret que tout le monde déteste, excepté (peut-être) le révolver de Riza).

_ Vous êtes conscient, Major Elric, qu'à toute entrave à notre marché, je peux vous congédier derrière les barreaux ?  
_ Faites. Vous vous couperez vous-même de l'enseignement de mon supérieur.

Nick Fury fronce mentalement le nez, ne manquerait plus que ce jeune voit une faille dans ses expressions et s'y engouffre en bonne et due forme.

Alors que l'ensemble de personnes présentes retiennent toujours plus leur souffle –y comprit le général pyromane- de par l'affront causé par cette réponse, cela ne suffit pas à ralentir l'ardeur du jeune militaire aux mèches d'or. Parce que, soyons honnête, Edward se tape des possibles retombées. Un peu en partie parce qu'il a fait _pire_.

_ Que vous m'enfermiez ou non, je peux parler en son nom et vous dire qu'il peut déjà songer à arrêter. Si j'étais lui, j'aurai déjà arrêté rien que pour avoir entendu parler. Vous voulez savoir _pourquoi_ ?

(Que Fury réponde ou préfère se taire, Mustang voulu bien connaître la raison. Qu'il s'entende avec Edward était un phénomène rare -pour ne pas dire inexistant. Leur escapade dans ce nouveau monde était, comme tout le reste, plus qu'exceptionnel où leur entente mutuelle s'arrêterait nette une fois rentrés chez eux.)

_ Parce que vous êtes un _con_ cupide. Parce que vous ne pensez qu'à presser vos _pions_ , sans prendre connaissance des risques !  
_ Apprendre à tracer des cercles, triangles, rectangles et carrés est une perte de temps. Nous sommes en guerre ! Vous devriez savoir ce que c'est, d'avoir un coup d'avance !  
_ Vous êtes de surcroit, plus stupide que je ne le pensais.

Les apprentis de l'alchimiste de feu s'étranglent tous lorsque leur supérieur perd sa légendaire Poker Face. Fury ne la perdait jamais face à ses hommes. Parce qu'il se devait de toujours être droit, fort et infaillible. C'était son rôle, son devoir.

De cette situation, il n'y a bien que Tony qui appréciait le spectacle.

Sans plus de cérémonie, et parce que les gestes valaient mieux qu'un discours, Edward attrapa une craie laissée sur la petite table posée non loin de lui. Sans lâcher du regard le directeur, il traça un cercle parfait sur le mur derrière lui. Il y incorpora un triangle, puis un carré. Tous deux également parfaits.

_ En l'activant, intervient Mustang, il me sera possible de sortir une arme de votre mur. Au stade actuel de vos hommes, les plus doués en extirperont une barre de fer fragile. Avec la pratique, ils parviendront à la façonnée cette barre, à utiliser tous les composants mis à disposition, jusqu'à en sortir une lance, une épée. L'avantage de ce cercle, est qu'il est simple, facile et rapide à tracer.

Edward se décala un peu sur le côté, et reproduisit la même figure à la seule différence, que le cercle n'était pas fermé : ses deux extrémités se croisaient grossièrement.

_ Pour celui-ci, le cercle n'étant pas complet, la concentration d'énergie sera impossible. Il sera, pour moi comme vos hommes, une perte temps et d'énergie.

Edward continua des reproductions ratées, imposant un défaut dans un carré, un triangle ou encore un rectangle, par des traits imprécis, imparfaits, parfois même incomplets. Toujours sans regarder le moindre de ses gestes, se forçant néanmoins à rater ces pentagrammes. Mustang énumérait par la suite les échecs, les risques des éventuels reflux dus aux malformations.

_ Vous voulez que vos hommes apprennent l'Alchimie, très bien. Laissez-les apprendre dans son intégralité, _directeur_. S'ils ratent un cercle basique, il ne leur arrivera rien de trop grave. Mais prenons celui du Général, voulez-vous ?

Prenant de cours son supérieur, Edward traça. Toujours sans regarder le moindre de ses mouvements, la craie crissant désagréablement sur le mur de par la gestuelle gonflée d'une colère croissante.

_ Major Elric. _Il suffit_.

La voix du général, bien que donnant l'impression d'un fouet déchirant l'air, n'était qu'un murmure sourd, un grondement pressé dont personne ne l'avait jamais entendu utiliser envers son cadet.

L'homme s'était tendu, ses mains crispées sur les feuillets qu'il tenait, tremblaient. Sa respiration devenait plus rapide de seconde en seconde, et ses prunelles onyx étaient, d'un seul instant, d'apparences plus noires, plus _froides_.

_ Même dans vos rêves les plus fous, poursuivit-il toujours sur un ton dur, n'essayez même pas de tracer la salamandre.

Le bras du blond retomba silencieusement contre son flanc, sans la moindre protestation. Invisible au premier coup d'œil, un rictus hautain vint éclairer le visage d'Elric.

_ Pourquoi ne peut-il pas la dessiner ? osa un apprenti après quelques moment d'hésitation  
_ Complet, un rien l'activerait.  
_ C'est une bonne nouvelle, non ? Cela peut nous faire gagner du temps ! chercha à s'enthousiasmer un autre agent dans l'espoir de détendre l'atmosphère  
_ Si par gagner du temps, vous entendez « mourir », alors oui, c'est la chose à faire. Gronda l'alchimiste de Flamme  
_ En fonction de la taille d'une pièce, de ses ventilations et de ses ouvertures, du nombreux de personnes, vous mourez privés d'oxygène, ou dans une explosion. Tout cela pour ne pas avoir compléter les figures triangulaire. Vous devez _**tout**_ savoir en Alchimie, directeur. De la simple théorie, aux différents tracés et aux spécialisations de votre ennemi. Le Général Mustang n'a jamais pris d'apprenti. Il n'a jamais dévoilé la moindre information sur l'alchimie de feu. Si je sais ce _détail_ , c'est que je l'ai suffisamment observé manipuler son art, en plus de connaître les bases et les futilités qui nous entourent.

Que son cadet blond s'occupe lui-même des explications, déstabilisa Roy il dû appeler toute sa concentration et son savoir-faire pour rester passible et toujours en colère. Sous un masque, il put une nouvelle fois profiter du génie intellectuel d'Edward Elric, le plus jeune alchimiste d'État d'Amestris. Bien qu'il ne soit qu'un chien de l'armée, le gamin méritait plus que quiconque son titre et sa place.  
Roy n'a jamais divulgué la moindre information sur la spécialité de son alchimie. Afin de respecter sa parole envers Riza, mais aussi, le besoin cachotier de son maître. Pourtant, en parlait comme s'il maîtrisait les flammes.

Un génie.  
Que dire de plus ?

Doucement, ses mains eurent une emprise moins puissante sur son paquet de feuille. Intervenir lui serait parfaitement inutile.

_ L'échange équivalent n'est pas l'unique chose à comprendre en alchimie. continua Edward sur un ton plus plat, plus calme, en observant Fury dans les yeux, C'est une science. Il est impossible de l'étudier en partie. Alors prenez-là tout entière, ou oubliez-la.

Le blond tourna le dos au directeur, retournant à sa place d'origine, en simple observateur.

Sous un silence emplit d'un malaise tendu, le cours reprit.

Nick Fury resta présent, n'intervint plus du reste de la séance, son œil dirigé vers le cadet. Ce dernier n'eut aucun mal à soutenir le regard lourd de méprise.

(Comment allait-il expliquer ça au conseil, dont les membres de ce dernier étaient déjà tous à cran puisqu'il avait accepté les demandes des deux immigrés ? Merde alors ! Personne ne pensait à ça, personne !)

* * *

Le soir venu, Mustang se laissa tomber sur le lit, face contre le matelas et l'irrépressible envie d'écorcher vif son subordonné, maintenant assit près de la baie vitrée de leur chambre, un nouveau livre sur les genoux.

_ Tu y es allé un peu fort.  
_ C'est vous qui êtes trop gentil avec eux. Au moindre incident avec leur transmutation, ils vous mettront derrière les barreaux au mieux, vous exécuteront au pire.  
_ Un cercle ne s'active pas tout seul.  
_ Un coup de frayeur leur évitera toute erreur. Ce sont des idiots pour ne pas l'avoir compris.  
_ Et quand ils le comprendront ?

Edward ne lui répond pas, ce qui nourrit toujours plus l'envie irrésistible de lui faire la peau. Roy n'est retenu que pour son bon sens d'avoir vu et vécu pire avec son subordonné.

Du moins, à ce sujet sensible qui lui avait valu de nombreuses signatures et de nombreux rapports, le général essaie de s'en convaincre.

_ Vous étiez prêts à jouer le jeu de toute façon. Vous n'aviez qu'à frotter vos doigts pour dissiper l'oxygène de votre salle de classe.  
_ Je-  
_ On voit encore l'encre de votre cercle de transmutation sur votre main.

Le pyromane ne répliqua pas, il ne nia pas non plus.

_ Vous comptiez nous brûler ?  
_ Leur faire une démonstration. Mais prodige que tu es, j'ai vite saisi que tu n'avais pas besoin de mon aide.

Un silence plus confortable reprit ses droits dans la petite chambre, seulement brisé par le bruissement doux des pages tournées. Roy en profita. Calme, serein et détendu –rare ces mois-ci-, il se permit de rester allongé encore quelques minutes, peut-être quelques heures.

Juste là.  
Juste à profiter de ce calme si rare, si serein.

Puis il se redressa, rejoins Edward pour s'asseoir également près de la baie vitrée. Tout en observant la ville illuminée en contre bas, le général attrapa le livre en haut de leur pile commune. La lumière extérieure suffisait pour leurs lectures.

_ Comment se déroulent tes cours avec l'Araignée ?  
_ Parfaitement bien. J'essaye de récupérer leur vidéo de surveillance sur notre arrivée.  
_ Que pourront-elles avoir d'intéressant ?  
_ Vous avez été témoins comme moi de ce « dieu » venu de l'espace. Une inscription circulaire est restée sur le sol. Je voudrai savoir si cela a également eut lieu avec nous. Ce serait un bon début pour rentrer chez nous. J'ai essayé de me renseigner. Je ne reçois aucune réponse. Alors autant les obtenir par moi-même.  
_ Alors je continuerai d'attirer leur attention sur moi. Autant que nécessaire.

Roy aurait dû aborder le sujet de _cette nuit-là_ avec Edward.  
Il le devait depuis longtemps. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait s'y résoudre, s'y essayer.  
Ce soir-là n'était pas le _bon_ moment.

* * *

_ Ils manigancent quelque chose.  
_ Ils veulent juste rentrer chez eux Nick.  
_ Savoir qu'il pourrait nous tuer en claquant des doigts n'a pas l'air de vous effrayer plus que ça, Stark.

Tony releva la tête de son nouveau téléphone –tout juste sorti de son atelier personnel, quelques heures avant le début de cette réunion.

_ Ils n'ont aucune raison de nous tuer.  
_ Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez en savoir ? Tout le monde peut être un parfait comédien pour arriver à ses fins.  
_ Voulez-vous dire comme vous, _Natalie_ ?

Touché. Le milliardaire s'en sentirait presque fier d'apercevoir Natasha flancher suite à cette remarque basse à la méchanceté gratuite. L'équipe râlait de son comportement il rétorquait encore une fois qu'il n'avait jamais promis fidélité.

Tony prenait en compte que les deux militaires tombés du ciel représentaient une menace fantôme. D'autres pouvaient arriver, avec de moins bonnes intentions. Mustang et Elric pourraient repartir, mais revenir à tout moment, et déclencher cette fois une guerre, où il y a de fortes chances d'en sortir vainqueurs. Cependant, malgré ces risques, l'ingénieur sentait tout autre chose. Dont qu'il pouvait leur faire confiance, qu'il pouvait les aider.

Comment l'expliquer à votre équipe déjà sur la défensive avec le début d'une guerre qui pourrait se déclencher à tout moment.

_ Le gamin cherche des informations sur leur arrivée.  
_ Dans une pièce où il n'y a qu'une porte pour entrer, il faudra en sortir par cette même porte.  
_ Dans quel camp êtes-vous, Stark ?  
_ Depuis quand y a-t-il un camp ?  
_ Arrêter de répondre à une question par une autre.

Tony se concentra et pris sur lui pour ne pas répondre sèchement à Steve.

_ Je pense, qu'au lieu de voir le mal partout, nous devrions voir la chance que nous avons. Ils sont arrivés chez nous et nous apprennent leur art. Ils auraient pu tomber sur une autre planète, chez Thanos ou dans les mains d'un autre fou furieux. Ils pourraient être contre nous. Ils ne le sont pas. Et j'ai la sensation que, s'ils souhaitaient vraiment notre mort, ils l'auraient fait depuis longtemps ! Parce que je ne sais pas si vous l'avez compris, mais Mustang peut faire apparaître une arme avec n'importe quoi ! Dès qu'il a pu nous montrer ses capacités, il aurait pu tous nous brûler. Il n'a rien fait. Je suis d'accord de ne pas relâcher notre garde, mais nous pouvons, au minimum, leur laissé une chance. Il ne peut pas y avoir pire.

(Enfin, pour ça, le milliardaire l'espérait.)

* * *

\- **T** o **B** e **C** ontinued –

* * *

Promis, au prochain chapitre, les révélations tant attendues (du moins, en bonne partie...) !  
J'espère que vous avez apprécié celui-ci malgré sa petitesse et le fait qu'il ne s'y passe pas grand-chose…

À bientôt et bonne année !  
Nel'


	5. Chapter 5

Chères lectrices, chers lecteurs, bien le bonsoir ! Et bien le bonjour ! (Tout dépend où tu te trouves et à quelles heures tu lieras ce tout nouveau chapitre).

J'espère que vous allez bien et que je ne vous ai pas fait trop attendre pour ce nouveau chapitre. Si c'est le cas, alors l'attente pour le dernier risque d'être plus longue. J'ai beau avoir une semaine de vacances, c'est plus une semaine de révision qu'autre et avec la charge de travail après les examens, j'ai bien du mal à prendre le temps pour écrire.

Mais au moins cela me laisse le temps de peaufiner quelques petites choses, des petits détails !

Il n'y a pas mal de révélations. Peut-être pas assez expliquer pour le moment… Mais que vous voulez vous ? Chaque chose en son temps, et mon petit doigt qui me dit que c'est le moment de vous laisser lire !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Équivalence**

* * *

C'était définitif : il n'y avait rien à faire.

Dans un grognement agacé, n'arrivant pas à dormir, Edward repoussa ses couvertures.

Le blond aurait apprécié rejeter la faute sur les ronflements de Mustang.

Or, Mustang ne ronflait jamais. Après tout, un homme de ses dames, ce _putain_ de bâtard arrogant se devait d'être irréprochable. Bien sûr qu'il ne pouvait pas ronfler !

Depuis qu'il était ici, le sommeil le fuyait comme la peste. Lui qui s'était habitué à dormir pour deux, peu importe les endroits et l'activité physique dépensée dans la journée, il dormait toujours. Il ne restait jamais éveillé bien longtemps. Plus maintenant. Depuis qu'il était arrivé ici, et plus précisément, depuis le jour où il s'était réveillé sur cette nouvelle planète, chez ces gens cinglés –mais inventeurs de génies quand ils ne cherchaient pas à leur casser les couilles.)

Il avait faire part de son manque de sommeil à l'un des médecins, un certain Banner. Ce dernier lui avait assuré que c'était normal, parfois le contre coup d'un coma. Cela ne devrait durer qu'un temps.

Son cul oui !

Cela devait durer quelques semaines au pire. Pas des mois !

Plus les jours passaient, plus ça en devenait insupportable, parce que Mustang, saint Mustang, ne ronflait pas ! Edward ne pouvait pas non plus se plaindre de la circulation new yorkaise il était aux quatre-vingt sixième étages ! Et aucun avion avait l'autorisation de survoler cette partie de la ville -outre les quelques missions expresses de leurs « hôtes ». Pas de bruit du vent non plus, merci aux vitrages plus qu'épais qui ne laissaient rien filtrer !

Il n'y avait pas un bruit. Rien. Niet. NADA ! Rien ne l'empêchait de dormir, sauf son cerveau et-  
Et-  
Et-

Non.  
Ne _**surtout pas**_ y penser !

Edward se redressa la tête dans les mains. Un soupir coincé s'échappant de ses lèvres –mais pas assez fort pour que cela réveille Mustang. Ses cheveux tombèrent en cascade sur ses épaules, le cachant du monde extérieur.

Il se massa les tempes longuement, douloureusement, juste pour ne pas penser à **ça** et tout le reste. Juste pour espérer être calme et serein. Pour ne pas exploser en boule de panique.

 _Un verre d'eau_. Se dit-il alors, _Un verre d'eau et d'la bouffe pour faire passer tout ça_.

Bien qu'il n'ait pas –plus- faim (à en étonner Mustang d'ailleurs), la nourriture lui changeait les idées. Et il n'avait pas besoin d'avoir faim pour pouvoir manger. Les aliments étant un mélange de saveurs et de douceurs dont il ne voulait –ne pouvait plus- se passer.

Il passa ses jambes par-dessus le matelas tout en étirant son corps engourdit, ignorant sans problème le froid ambiant de la pièce. Puis, dans un geste banal, quotidien et répété, Edward se leva.

(Quelques millimètres, ce n'étaient rien. Edward en avait amplement l'habitude.  
Juste l'une de ses mauvaises habitudes qu'il se devait se débarrasser absolument (au risque de continuer de recevoir encore et encore des coups de machettes de la part de Winry). L'une de ses mauvaises habitudes prise au cours de sa quête.  
Ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait. Pendant sa quête, et même après le Jour Promis. Tout simplement parce que ce n'était pas important. Edward n'était pas le plus à plaindre. Quelques millimètres ce n'était rien. Alors, à partir du moment que l'ensemble ne le gênait pas, l'alchimiste n'y prêté aucune attention.

Comme au cours de ces dernières semaines. Où il n'y avait de mouvementé que la prédiction de l'autre camp et assurer leurs arrières. Edward assistant rarement Roy dans les cours d'Alchimie basique, préférant la compagnie silencieuse des livres qu'ils soient historiques, géographiques ou scientifiques. (Tony avait beau lui proposer la solution de ces fameuses liseuses, le jeune blond se bornait à préférer le papier.)  
L'adolescent marchait peu. Comment aurait-il pu se rendre bien compte de la différence de millimètres ? Comment aurait-il pu se douter que la douleur dans ces jambes n'était pas parce qu'il restait assis, mais parce qu'il boitait de plus en plus ?)

Edward tomba, de tout son long sur le lit d'en face, un grognement de surprise franchissant la barrière des lèvres.

_ Ed' ? marmonna une voix ensommeillée  
_ C'rien… Rendormez-vous. M'suis pris les pieds dans la couette.  
_ Ç'va ?  
_ Mais oui ! Dormez !

L'ordre fut vraisemblablement le mot magique pour avoir la paix.  
Et bien le seul ordre auquel le général se pliait sans rechigner.

Bien que non, rien n'allait ! Crétin. Il ne s'était pas pris les pieds dans la couverture bordel. Il est tout simplement tombé par terre, comme une grosse merde ! Bordel !  
Sa jambe de métal n'est quand même pas coincée ? Par pitié, que ce ne soit pas le cas… Parce que là, il allait vraiment être dans la merde totale, personne ne pourrait lui arranger, et –cerise sur le gâteau- Winry le tuerait à coup de clef à molette quand il rentrerait.

Mais non, ce n'était sa jambe de métal, elle bougea sans problème pour l'aider à s'asseoir à même le sol. Rien ne la bloquait, pas même un malheureux morceau de couverture coincé dans les ressorts. Alors quoi ? Un stupide manque d'équilibre ? Sûrement. Avec ce manque de sommeil et l'ensemble des autres choses, ça ne devait pas tourner rond dans son crâne.

_ Super. Super ! Génial ! _Extraordinaire_ !

Edward souffla, une veine pulsant à sa tempe, et son visage prenant une jolie tinte rouge de colère –exaspération contre lui-même pour sa stupidité.

Le jeune homme se redressa de nouveau, sur sa jambe de chaire.

Et sa jambe de métal ne toucha pas –plus ?- le sol.

Edward redevint livide. En plus de rencontrer de nouveau le sol.

_ Mustang. Mustang. _**MUSTANG !**_

(Ce n'était pas quelques millimètres qu'il venait de prendre en quelques jours. Mais des centimètres.

Il avait pris en taille. _Bordel. Bordel_. réalisa-t-il alors que sa respiration devenait de plus en plus saccadée, ignorant l'arrivée de son supérieur à ses côtés. Si le poids de ses automails ne ralentissaient plus sa croissance, cela ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose… qu'une…)

_ J'ai tué Al… Al est mort… _**Al est mort !**_

oOo

Au loin, il y a eu une chute, mais Edward lui a dit, avec son ton borné, qu'il n'y avait pas à en faire tout un plat. Bêtement, il l'a cru. Trop aveuglé par Morphée pour se dire que son subordonné agissait toujours ainsi. Pourtant, il ne se rendormit pas vraiment. À cause de son instinct, surement.

Puis il y a eu quelques insultes, suivit d'une autre chute. Puis des cris paniqués, lancés d'une voix saccadée.

_ Mustang. Mustang. _**MUSTANG**_ **!**

Bien avant que Roy pose ses yeux embués de sommeil sur un Edward en pleine crise de panique, il sut que quelque chose n'allait pas pour qu'Edward panique, le problème se devait d'être énorme. Le général n'attendit pas, et bondit immédiatement aux côtés de son subordonné. Il l'attrapa avec délicatesse et l'enveloppa de ses bras. Il le cacha, et l'incita à respirer pas le nez et expirer par la bouche. Sa main créant des mouvements dans le dos de son cadet.

_ Respire Edward. Respire. Par le nez, et rejette par la bouche… Allez Edward. Voilà, comme ça. Continue… Allez…

Tout bon sens lui crie d'aller chercher un sachet en plastique ou en papier. Mais sa conscience lui interdit de lâcher le blond. Parce qu'ils sont seuls tous les deux, et Roy n'est pas encore familiarisé avec toute cette étrange technologie pour laisser sa tête de mule de subordonné à la surveillance d'un robot dans les murs. Sans compter que si une merde arrivée à Edward pendant son absence, Roy ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Jamais.

_ C'est bien Edward, continue comme ça… Inspire et expire. Voilà, comme ça… continue…  
« Général Mustang ? » résonna la voix numérique de J.A.R.V.I.S. « J'ai averti le docteur Banner de l'état du jeune Elric. Il devrait arriver à tout moment. »  
_ Merci.

L'intelligence artificielle peut prendre ce remerciement pour l'information donnée. La raison est tout autre.

Ne pas être filmés et surveillés étaient une bonne chose, un soulagement en soi pour Roy et Edward. Ils peuvent travailler plus sereinement. Il est plus facile de cacher leur travail, leurs vraies recherches. Néanmoins, pour éviter quelques soupçons, les deux militaires ont convenus, que de manière aléatoire, ils remettraient les caméras en route, afin de recycler une banque de données d'images. Pour ce soir, les caméras fonctionnaient.

Heureusement.

Comment aurait-il expliqué à ses « hôtes » l'état blafard et malade d'Edward le lendemain, sans éveiller le moindre soupçon ? Comment leur justifier que les images de la nuit ne correspondaient pas à un état de malaise ? Comment leur donner une raison pour laquelle J.A.R.V.I.S. n'était pas intervenu ?

Il y aurait eu des questions sans réponse. Des doutes, des suspicions et probablement quelques répercussions. Une chose dont aucun des deux hommes ne pouvait se permettre. Pas alors qu'ils progressaient correctement dans leurs recherches.

_ Oui, c'est bien Edward… Concentre-toi sur ma voix, doucement, rien ne presse. Tout va bien Edward. Tout va bien. Tout va pour le mieux.

Le jeune tremble.

Voir Edward ainsi effrayé est une chose bien plus flippante que de croiser Olivier Armstrong, réunit avec Riza et le revolver de cette dernière.

_ J'ai tué Al…

Roy resserra sa prise sur le plus jeune, l'incitant silencieusement à continuer dans le creux de son épaule, à l'abri des regarder. Il passe et repasse sa main dans la chevelure d'or, descend entre les omoplates et le dos, afin d'apaiser toujours plus son cadet.

Le général veut confirmer le contraire. Il n'y arrive pas, il n'a pas les mots. Et puis, au vu de l'état actuel du blond, Edward n'écoutera rien.

_ Al est mort…

Le militaire haut gradé serre encore plus l'adolescent dès que la porte s'ouvrit. Deux, non, trois personnes arrivèrent en courant. Et la voix s'élève de nouveau dans un hoquet de douleur. Une douleur que Roy connait que trop bien. Tout militaire ayant perdu un être cher la connait, cette souffrance qui vous ronge le cœur, l'esprit, puis l'âme.

_ _**Al est mort !**_

oOo

Le général ne répondit à aucune question. De toute manière, il n'avait aucune réponse à fournir. Il ne pouvait pas dire plus que les vidéos de surveillance. Roy se contenta d'approuver d'un hochement de tête les dires de l'intelligence artificielle.

Les deux militaires en venaient à un point de non-retour. Un pas de travers et leur couverture entière volait en éclats. Roy pourrait faire en sorte de tout prendre, justifiant avoir donné l'ordre à Edward de se taire, et faire croire qu'il utilisait contre lui menaces et autres chantages pour tenir sa langue…

Bordel.

Dans quoi s'étaient-ils fourrés ?

_ Général.

La voix posé de Banner le sorti de ses pensées. L'alchimiste de feu redressa la tête pour faire face au scientifique.

_ Edward va mieux, encore fatigué. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit malade. Juste une angoisse qui a éclaté subitement.  
_ Merci Docteur.

Bruce lui fait signe que ce n'est rien, avant de poursuivre :

_ Je ne comprends pas votre langue, mais je pense avoir reconnu un nom. Edward le répétait en boucle. Qui est « Aru » ?

Roy sentit un petit sourire indulgent venir agrandir ses lèvres. L'accent du docteur était touchant.

_ Un diminutif pour Alphonse.

Il pose le pour et le contre. Avant de répondre à la question informulée.

_ Son frère cadet.  
_ Oh…

Banner referme la bouche. Lui aussi semble hésité. C'est Natasha –toujours Natasha- dans le coin, qui brise la glace.

Le militaire ne peut en vouloir à son « hôte » rousse. Il comprend son comportement, il l'excuse même. Elle tient à ses amis, à sa famille. Elle veut les protéger, et toutes informations et bonnes à prendre, peu importe comment Natasha formulera ses réponses.

_ Est-il- ?  
_ Mort ? coupe Mustang, Je ne sais pas. Edward m'affirme que si, mais j'espère le contraire. Docteur, est-il conscient ?

_ Oui.  
_ Puis-je le voir ?  
_ Nous n'avons pas fini.  
_ D'où ma question : entre vous et moi, mademoiselle Romanov, qui connait le mieux Edward ? Des évènements qui ont conduit à notre arrivée, je me souviens qu'Alphonse était avec nous. Je me souviens de m'être rendu avec eux et d'autres subordonnés dans un entrepôt dont j'avais ordonné l'évacuation, puis, de mon réveil dans votre aile médicale. Peu cohérent si vous voulez mon avis. Pour moi, Alphonse est en vie. Pour Edward, il est mort, d'où cette crise. Si vous désirez des informations plus personnelles, pour protéger son frère, Edward a perdu son bras, l'a protégé de l'armée. Alphonse est tout ce qui lui reste. J'ai déjà eu affaire à lui, quand il était au fond du trou, je sais ce qu'il faut lui dire et ne pas lui dire. Il est hors de question que je le laisse sombrer. Loin de moi l'envie de rentrer avec son cadavre et de devoir annoncer à Alphonse que son frère a préféré arrêter de vivre en le pensant mort. Donc. Docteur Banner, puis-je le voir ?

Le général, aussi bien que ses « hôtes » retiennent ensemble leur respiration. Ses doigts, bien que sans gants et sans pentagramme, se croisent, prêts à se frictionner l'un dans l'autre. La veuve noire se retient tellement de sortir son arme, qu'elle en tremble.

Bruce met fin à l'ambiance pesante d'une main qu'il pose dans le dos de l'alchimiste.

_ Venez.

oOo

La pièce est plongée dans le noir. Roy a demandé à JARVIS de n'allumer aucune lumière. Il vaut mieux.

Dans la pénombre, une respiration chevrotante résonne dans la pièce, derrière un moniteur cardiaque. Inutile dans son cas, mais placé par habitude. Un objet bien pratique, qui serait tellement utile chez eux.

Roy s'avance sur le lit.  
Un mouvement. Léger, discret. Quelques hoquets que l'on tente de retenir. Le militaire devine que le jeune a tourné son visage vers lui.

_ Ed-  
_ Partez.  
_ Edward.

_ Laissez-moi.  
_ Alphonse-

Le blond se redresse, tel un clown hors de sa boite. Malgré la peine ombre, Roy y voit la colère sourde, et tellement de désespoir.

_ Est mort. Laissez-moi !  
_ Et si tu avais réussi ?

Hoquet.

_ Le cercle a été activé bien avant que Lust ne découpe le sceau.  
_ Taisez-vous.  
_ Et le combat s'est enchainé dans ton cercle, pas celui d'Alphonse.  
_ Taisez-vous…  
_ Nous avons été emportés avant que la transmutation d'Alphonse ne soit terminée.  
_ VOT' GUEULE !

Roy ne retient pas sa main. Elle part claquer la joue droite de son subordonné.

Silence. Le blond le regarde avec ses grandes pupilles d'or écarquillées sous le choc soudain. Roy Mustang, l'arrogant général aspirant à devenir chef du pays, homme de ses dames et pyromane impuissant sous la pluie venait, en tout impunité, de lui coller une baffe. Là. Comme ça. Tranquille. Pas vrai ?

Du jamais vu. Du jamais attendu. Et pourtant, Edward lui avait fait voir des vertes et des pas mûres depuis leur rencontre. Depuis son entrée dans l'armée, et même avant, son supérieur aurait pu lui en mettre une pour des raisons plus valables, pour des actes irréfléchies, pour des paroles en l'air, pour son comportement non-conventionnel au sein de l'armée. Excepté les regards noirs et les promesses en l'air de l'envoyer en cour martiale, rien ne lui était dessus. Rien.

Alors… pourquoi maintenant ?

_ Ça y est ? Tu as fini de te lamenter ? Ai-je enfin le bon Edward en face de moi ou une loque est encore dans son corps ? Tu as repris tes esprits ? Parce que si ce n'est pas le cas, le te claque l'autre joue, et ce, jusqu'à ce que tu reviennes à toi. Je sais que tout est flippant, moi-même je flippe. Si on est séparé, c'est fini. Le pourcentage de possibilité que nous rentrions chez nous est identique à celui que nous restions ici. Et je n'ai pas envie de rester ici. Je n'ai pas envie de laisser derrière moi ma vie, mon équipe, ma tante, Gracia et Elysia. Je suis son parrain et j'ai promis à Maes de protéger sa famille quoi qu'il advienne. J'aimerai savoir comme faire dans un autre monde ! Et toi, toi mon cher Edward, tu as Winry, ta grand-mère, ton maître et son époux, Gracia et Elysia. Plus important encore, tu as ton frère-  
_ Je ne crois pas que vous comprenez, _Mustang_. Je n'ai _plus_ faim. Je n'ai _plus_ sommeil. J'ai _grandi_. Mon âme _**n'est plus reliée**_ à Alphonse ! Et je pense que vous savez ce qu'il devait se passer si le sceau s'effaçait ou se détruisait. _Alphonse est mort_.  
_ Putain ! Edward ! Tu étais le premier à m'informer que lorsqu'Alphonse retrouverait son corps, tu n'aurais plus autant faim, tu dormirais moins et surtout, tu prendrais en taille ! Je suis arrivé en retard, mais _je sais_ que tu as activé ton cercle avant que le sceau de ton frère soit détruit. Ton cercle était _toujours_ en activation !  
_ L'intrusion détruit et déforme une transmutation, Mustang. Vous oubliez les bases ?  
_ Et toi, oublies-tu que nous sommes entrés dans un domaine où personne n'en est ressorti vivant ? Nous avons été aspirés par ce portail, cette porte, ce truc qui nous a donné le savoir. Edward. Personne n'est revenu vivant d'une transmutation humaine. Toi, ton frère, ton maître, moi, on aurait dû _en mourir_. Mais on _a survécu_. C'est un domaine dont on ne sait rien. De ce fait, l'expérience que nous vivons maintenant, ne peut nous certifier que ton frère est mort.  
_ Et rien ne peut me promettre qu'il soit en vie.

Le blond est tendu, le brun prend sur lui pour ne pas le secouer tel en cocotier.

_ Est-ce une raison suffisante pour baisser les bras ? Prends-tu la décision de prendre le risque de ne plus jamais voir ton frère ? Je ne veux pas rentrer sans toi ou avec ton cadavre et lui dire que tu as préféré mourir que de te battre, je n'ai pas envie de lui annoncer la mort du dernier membre de sa famille. Dans le cas où il est parti, ne crois-tu pas qu'il apprécierait que tu rentres, que tu lui rendes hommage, et que tu vives pour lui ?

Perdu entre les deux possibilités, le plus jeune ne peut répondre. En toute honnêteté, son supérieur le comprend. L'espérance est le pire des maux. Et après tout ce qu'a perdu Edward, il espère que ce ne soit pas plus.

_ Abandonnerais-tu ton frère, Edward ?

Les mots saisissent le blond. Pendant quelques secondes, les pupilles d'or se cachent derrière les paupières, avant de se rouvrir brusquement et aller directement se planter dans celui onyx de Mustang. Roy sent une joie sourde remonter le long de son corps quand il voit le regard d'or se durcir et se décider. Parce que c'est l'Edward qu'il connait.

_ Jamais.

* * *

_ 「一は全、全は一。」(« _ichi ha zen. Zen ha ichi_. »)

Edward s'exprima avec une voix plus douce qu'à l'ordinaire, tinté d'une certaine mélancolie. Le ton était toujours chargé de colère et d'irritation de n'avoir qu'un bras et une mauvaise prothèse pour sa jambe (parce que, les Avengers et Roy citent « Winry pouvait lui lancer des clefs à molettes, mais elle, au moins, réalisait un automail en trois jours ! ». Tony avait beau s'excuser de prendre du temps, afin de s'assurer de ne pas jouer avec les nerfs du plus jeune (de manière vraie et imagée), et puisque le blond prenait des millimètres tous les jours, l'ingénieur préférait attendre).

Le nez dans un livre rédigé par Banner, le militaire blond d'Amestris ne leva pas son visage vers eux, restant concentré sur les lignes de calculs et de théories.

_ « Un est tout. Tout est un. » traduisit-il en tournant une page, Vous auriez pu commencez par-là, 大佐のバカ ( _baka no taisa_ ).

Mustang marmonna quelque chose, que personne n'entendit vraiment. Et même si la réponse fut audible, il ne fut pas sûr que ses élèves temporaires puissent le comprendre dans le cas où ils utilisaient sa langue natale. (Rien qu'entre nous, l'alchimiste de flammes devait certainement rétorquer qu'il était désormais général et non simple petit colonel. Car l'insulte passait –par habitude. Mais un peu de considération pour son grade serait le bienvenu. Merci beaucoup !)

_ Je me demande comment votre maître a pu vous prendre sous son aile, avec votre esprit si stupide !  
_ Stupide ? Rappelle-moi qui manque de se tuer et de détruire des villes entières juste parce qu'il est appelé « petit » ?  
_ **QUI EST SI PETIT QU'IL N'EST PAS PLUS GRAND QU'UN NAIN DE JARDIN ?**

Roy évita de justesse le livre que son subordonné venait de lui lançait en pleine figure avec tant d'amour et tendresse dont il était pourvu. Le général pyromane ne put en dire autant pour l'un de ses élèves, appliqué derrière lui, à tracer un cercle parfait.

_ Je serai tenté de répondre que tu es plus petit qu'une crevette, mais tu as pris huit centimètres en deux semaines.

Edward passa d'une couleur plutôt pâle témoignant de sa bonne santé, à une peau bien rouge de colère, des yeux de démons luisant dans ses pupilles d'or, tandis que sa rage donnait l'impression que deux petites cornes venaient de pousser sur sa tête. Il lança sa béquille, hurlant alors, de multiples insultes en Amestrian. Des insultes que le général attrapaient à bras ouverts (sans avouer que cela lui avaient terriblement manqué) et se faisaient une joie de lui répondre, avec les meilleures bassesses d'esprit dont il était expert. Sous les yeux ébahis de toute l'assemblée.

(Tony filma, bien entendu. Une scène de ménage est toujours agréable à conserver. Et puis, elle pourrait toujours servir. Soit contre les deux militaires, soit pour prouver à Fury que ses propres disputes avec le reste de l'équipe étaient moins directes, moins gamines également. Et plus respectueuses du mobilier.)

Personne ne parvient à les arrêter. Pour ainsi dire, ceux ayant essayés, n'étaient pas sûrs de s'être fait entendre. Edward possédant une capacité vocale castafioresque. Les deux militaires ne se stoppèrent que lorsque l'un est l'autre furent à bout d'argument, de souffle et possiblement de voix –vu comment Edward venait de cracher toute sa hargne.

_ Mais oui. reprit alors le général pyromane comme si rien ne s'était passé, J'aurai pu commencer par là.  
_ Merci d'avouer que j'ai _toujours_ raison.  
_ Tu as, effectivement toujours raison Edward. Y compris sur quelques points fâcheux.

Le blond redevient, lentement mais surement, plus rouge qu'une langoustine ou qu'une tomate, et ce, sous le sourire satisfait du général. Ce dernier se détourne néanmoins de ce spectacle qu'il a lui-même créé, et tape dans ses mains pour attirer l'attention de tout le monde.

Une attention qu'il possédait déjà. Et ce, depuis ses vocalises en commun avec Edward.

_ Puisque vous avez tous des difficultés en transmutation, c'est que vous n'avez pas assimilé les bases et les fonctionnements en alchimie. Je parle de l'aspect pratique et non théorique. À ce stade, je ne peux pas vraiment vous aider plus, si ce n'est réalisé les transmutations à votre place. Ce qui ne sera pas bénéfique pour vous. Alors, il est temps de procéder autrement. Edward va vous poser une devinette, vous aurez tout le temps que vous souhaitez pour y répondre. Aucune réponse ne pourra être trouvée dans un livre ou sur votre Internet. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que cette réponse est en vous. Et quand vous la trouverez, ce sera plus facile. Major Elric, je vous prie.  
_ Autrement dit : « Un est tout. Tout est un. » Et soyez heureux de ne pas être sur une île déserte avec la limitation d'un mois pour trouver la réponse.  
_ Une île déserte ? Ce n'était pas écrit dans ton dossier.  
_ Pour ne pas trop attiré l'attention. Mon maître dû subir la même épreuve. Dans les Montagnes de Briggs.  
_ … _Oh_ …

Au vue de la tête qu'offrit le général Mustang aux derniers mots, les Montages de Briggs ne devaient pas être un lieu de tout repos. Et de par les frissons dégageaient par son corps, il était plus sage de ne pas demander où se situer ces fameuses Montagnes, ni ce que l'on pouvait y trouver, et encore moins, _qui_ il nous était possible de rencontrer.

Le regard lointain d'Edward, les dissuada tout autant.

oOo

C'est Tony qui remit l'événement sur le devant de la scène, le soir-même une fois le repas passé. Bon joueur et incorrigible curieux, il voulut savoir si le comportement du cadet blond était habituel, ou juste une petite crise de nerf due au manque de ses membres et son nouvel environnement –qui après plusieurs mois passés à leurs côtés, ne devait plus être _si_ nouveau que ça.

La réponse fut une petite surprise pour tout le monde.  
(Comme à chaque fois qu'ils en apprenaient plus sur leurs chers invités.)

_ Notre dispute n'avait rien d'inhabituelle. Je suis ravie qu'il agisse enfin de la sorte.  
_ Vous êtes stupide.  
_ Change de disque, _nabot_.

Clint décide de retirer ses implants, Bruce s'en va en compagnie d'une bonne tasse de thé relaxante, Thor s'extasie sur le pouvoir qu'octroie la jeunesse, Tony sort son portable pour filmer la scène, Natasha ne sait que dire, et Steve ignore si oui ou non, il se doit d'intervenir.

Les autres préfèrent se boucher les oreilles, se cachant sous la grande table ou derrière un canapé afin de se protéger des futurs projectiles.

_ **QUI EST SI MINUSCULE QU'IL SE NOIERAIT DANS UNE GOUTE DE PLUIE MICROSCOPIQUE ?**  
_ Aaaah... soupira Mustang un sourire idiot collé sur le visage le menton dans ses mains, douce mélodie d'une si _petite_ voix…

Le général se reposa un peu trop sur ses réflexes. Cela ne fut pas à son avantage pour cette fois-ci : il n'évita pas la cuillère. Ce léger incident n'aida pas à instaurer à nouveau calme, et quelques bougies de décorations, finirent mystérieusement allumées.

Toutefois, sous les essoufflements colériques d'Edward et ses lancés de projectiles, la petite assemblée distingua un tout autre bruit, plus doux et plus léger. Le général Roy Mustang riait de la stupidité de la situation. Son subordonné ne tarda pas à suivre une fois qu'il n'eut plus de projectile à portée de main.

Et leurs « hôtes » furent également contaminés par ces éclats de rire.

* * *

Quand Edward eut finit sa croissance (c'est-à-dire, cinq jours sans qu'il n'ait pris le moindre centimètre), Tony se mit à la confection de nouveaux membres bioniques. Il dut demander au jeune homme de concéder à lui montrer ses implants, afin de ne provoquer aucun disfonctionnement avec les nerfs. Non sans grogner dans sa barbe, l'ingénieur dû demander la même chose à Bucky. Le système nerveux et de fonctionnement étant identiques et différents à la fois. Les calibrages et les branchements étaient différents, mais revenaient aux mêmes.

Il lui fallut deux jours pour finir les plans, trois jours pour créer un prototype, deux jours pour présenter au jeune militaire blond le modèle final : un petit bijou fait d'un alliage léger et renforcé par du vibranium, dont une bonne partie de la surface avait une couleur chair – parce qu'il était Tony Stark, et qu'il pouvait se permettre une petite fantaisie. Inutile de préciser qu'un sourire victorieux éclata sur le visage du multimilliardaire lorsqu'Edward siffla d'admiration devant l'œuvre mécanique.

_ Et vous m'avez fait également un bras ?  
_ Oui. Pour l'assortiment, tout ça, tout ça. Plus léger également, et surement mieux pour ton squelette. D'après JARVIS, ton bras de chair est plus grand que celui mécanique. J'ai pensé qu'il fallait mieux que tu en ais un nouveau.  
_ Winry et mamie Pinako auraient fait la même chose.

Tony meurt d'envie de lui demander qui sont « Winry » et « mamie Pinako ». Deux prénoms murmurés avec un rien de tendresse au fond de la voix. Il ne le questionnera pas, il n'a pas envie de ressembler à Natasha, à Clint, Nick, voire même les autres agents du SHIELD. Et la situation ne s'y prête pas.

_ Tu veux les porter maintenant ?  
_ Je me les connecte moi-même s'il le faut ! J'en peux plus de cette jambe de bois !

Le jeune a retiré son haut et son bas, avant de s'installer le plus confortablement possible sur la table d'occultation relevée.

_ Y a moyen que vous me les reconnectiez ensemble ? Ça m'dérange pas qu'il y est quelqu'un d'autre.  
_ Si j'en crois James, la reconnexion des nerfs n'est pas des plus agréables.  
_ Ce n'est pas pire qu'une opération des méga greffes. Mais je préfère avoir les deux en même temps. La sensation sera là qu'une fois, pas deux.  
_ Sûr ?  
_ Certain.  
_ Le pyromane t'as déjà assisté ?

Edward l'a regardé, les yeux plissés.

_ « Pyromane » ? Qu'est-ce ?

De leur aisance à s'exprimer dans leur langue, Tony en oublie souvent qu'ils sont étrangers, et les quelques fois où ils doivent se concerter pour comprendre l'essence d'un mot. Les jours qui suivent après l'apprentissage d'un nouveau mot, les deux militaires les utilisent dès qu'ils le peuvent, jusqu'à les syllabes se détachent d'elles-mêmes avec naturel.

_ Une personne qui aime mettre le feu à tout et n'importe quoi. Comme ton chef.

Le visage d'Edward s'illumine tel un sapin de Noël. Il n'est pas utile d'être devin pour comprendre que l'appellation lui plait.

_ 「放火魔」だね.  
_ Hoko-  
_ _Hô-ka-ma_. répète le blond doucement Edward, détachant bien chaque son  
_ Dans ce cas, faisons appeler ce cher 放火魔 !

Au vue du sourire gigantesque du blond, son plan est sans nul doute validé.

Tout du long de la procédure, Edward n'a pas grimacé, n'a pas gémit. Il s'est contenté de serrer la mâchoire et de planter ses doigts de chairs dans le matelas –transperçant le cuir, tout en fixant un point invisible en face. Lorsque les nerfs ont été reconnectés, l'ingénieur sentir son ses doigts, au niveau de l'épaule (Mustang s'occupant de la jambe), des spasmes régulier, comme si le jeune se faisait électrocuter à faible intensité.

Les muscles tendus de douleur, la lèvre inférieure maintenant mangée, il fallut quelques minutes pour qu'Edward se redresse de son dossier.

_ Je déteste la reconnexion des nerfs.  
_ James ne l'apprécie pas non plus.  
_ Aucun porteur d'automail ne l'apprécie vraiment. marmonna Edward

Son air morose disparu dès qu'il posa les pieds par terre, heureux d'être enfin stable sur ses jambes après ses quelques semaines avec une jambe de bois capricieuse et indépendantes de sa volonté. Tout en enfilant le t-shirt gentiment tendu par Mustang, le jeune commença différent étirement, testant la résistance et la flexibilité de ses nouveaux membres chéris.

_ Ne reste plus qu'à les vérifier en conditions réelles !

Sous le regard perçant –et terriblement vexé de l'ingénieur, Edward cru bon d'aller plus loin dans son explication. C'est fou ce que le milliardaire ressemblait à Winry tout d'un coup…

_ Pas que je doute de vos compétences. Mais c'est juste histoire de voir si chaque nerf fonctionne. Et puisqu'Alphonse n'est pas là pour un petit match équitable, vous pourrez très bien faire l'affaire, Mustang.

Pause. Les deux militaires se jugent du regard. Or contre onyx, supérieur et subordonné.

_ Vous me devez une claque, après tout.

Un petit sourire étira les lèvres du plus haut gradé.

_ Dans ce cas, autant que ce soit ton évaluation annuel, 鋼の. Promis, je ne noterai pas trop sévèrement, et prendrai compte de ta nouvelle condition.

Voyant Edward s'hérissait en plus de la dilatation de ses pupilles suite à ce sous-entendu de son ancienne taille, Tony n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour couper la poire en deux. Pas que cela soit vraiment dérangeant. Une vidéo supplémentaire d'une scène de ménage n'avait pas de prix. En revanche, ses tympans allaient en subit les conséquences et… les deux « invités » étaient dans son labo. Et Tony était le seul à pouvoir mettre en cendre son terrain de jeu.

_ JARVIS va vous emmener à la salle d'entrainement. C'est mon labo, et personne ne détruit mon labo.  
_ Vous ne venez pas ?  
_ J'ai encore à résoudre votre énigme. « _Un est tout, rien n'est tout_ », ou un truc du genre.

Il leur fit un petit signe équivalent à une « le spectacle est finit, déguerpissez ». Il était un ingénieur, un génie. Ne pas réussir à venir à bout d'une simple petite charade l'énervé profondément. (Son unique lot de consolation fut que personne n'était parvenu à résoudre cette stupide énigme. S'il comptait être le premier ? Tout à fait !)

Roy déposa une main sur l'épaule du plus jeune, signe du départ.

_ 同等の交換、鋼の。( _Dôtô no kôkan, hagane no_.)  
_ はいはい、大佐のバカ。分かった。( _Haihai, taisa no baka. Wakatta_ )

Ses vêtements enfilés, ses chaussures à ses pieds, Edward rejoint son supérieur en fredonnant une musique à messes basses. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent immédiatement. Roy y rentra, le blond limita non sans interpelé l'ingénieur :

_ Tony !  
_ Hum ?  
_ " _Et nous tournons tous ensemble au fil des jours, dans un cercle, une ronde à l'infini"_.  
_ Pardon ?  
« Le Commandant Elric vient de citer _Pocahontas_ , un film de Disney, monsieur. »  
_ J'avais reconnu J.A.V.I.S. Tu m'expliques le blondinet ?  
_ Parce qu'un est tout et tout est un, Tony.

Les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent sur les deux alchimistes et leur sourire commun.

* * *

 **Omake**.

C'est pendant la remise en forme expresse d'Edward que tout est arrivée.

Sam et Clint s'étaient réfugiés dans les bouches d'aération lorsque Mustang s'est trouvé en possession d'un briquet. Nul ne sait comment l'objet a atterri dans la salle d'entraînement aucun membre des Avengers ne fumait et il était d'une inutilité à cet endroit. Mais il y était, et leur « hôte » pyromane lui trouvait une utilisation particulière, dont les fabriquant n'avaient jamais dû y penser. Et le général s'est amusé à faire flamber tout ce qu'il y avait autour (Stark allait être content de tout son matos devenu poussière !

Dès que Roy claquait des doigts, Edward sautait de droite à gauche, évitant toujours de justesse une gerbe de flammes.

_ Plus souple sur tes jambes ! Tu traînes ! hurlait-il  
_ J'm'habitue, crétin ! répondait avec hargnes le blond

Après tout, il était passé de membre d'un alliage léger à une jambe en bois, à de nouveaux membres de métal, dont la légèreté et la lourdeur de la conception le laissait dubitatif. Il se surprenait également, de temps à autre, à sentir une texture ou une sensation, le long de ses membres de métal.  
Avec la chaleur étouffante de la pièce, il s'est convaincu que c'était de l'épuisement Edward ne s'est pas une seule seconde doutait que ce pouvait être une option supplémentaire, ajoutée par Tony. Après tout, la technologie de ce monde semblait bien plus avancée qu'à Amestris. Et puis, en tout honnêteté, ce n'est pas comme si son supérieur ne lui envoyé pas des flammes à tour de bras ! Il avait un peu autre chose à penser sur le coup.

Et puis, après un coup de chance inespéré, il s'est jeté sur lui, le taclant d'un coup, sans douceur ni avertissement. Ainsi, tels de véritables chiffonniers –et dont leurs supérieurs hiérarchiques auraient honte du comportement de leurs petits prodigues-, ils se sont bagarrés tels de vulgaires idiots imbibés d'alcool. Edward cherchant à occuper les mains du Général et Roy essayant de ne pas se faire abimer son magnifique minois du poing mécaniques du Commandant.

Entremélés, luttant.

 _Le sang.  
Les coups de feu.  
L'odeur de la poudre.  
L'odeur de la chair brûlée._

Le cercle.

_ Mustang… Dans mon cercle… Il n'y avait que nous. N'est-ce pas ?  
_ Quel cercle ?  
_ Celui que j'ai dessiné pour Alphonse. Quand il a été activé, quand il nous amenés ici, c'était à cause d'un ensemble de chose. Le sang, la poudre, la chaleur, le feu, les cendres, l'eau, le sel dans la transpiration, la peau… En plus des autres ingrédients nécessaires pour la transmutation d'Alfonse. Toutes les composeurs chimiques ont altéré les molécules, changés la formule de base… Il faudra qu'on réunisse l'ensemble de ses choses. Mais je dois savoir. Lust était où, lorsque le passage s'est ouvert ? À l'extérieur ou à l'intérieur avec nous ?

Tel un poisson hors de l'eau, Mustang ouvre et referme la bouche. Il ne sait pas, il ne sait plus. Pâle de nature, il perd ses quelques couleurs au fils des secondes. Parce qu'il se souvient d'une suite d'évènements. La réservation d'un entrepôt, sa prise de congé, les permissions à son équipe, les préparatifs du cercle, l'arrivée de Mai pour assister les deux frères, la demande d'Edward pour qu'il emmène Winry chez Gracia, au cas où –qu'elle n'assiste pas à une boucherie, à leur disparition. Son agacement suite aux ralentissements de la circulation sur le chemin du retard. La surprise de voir les gardes à l'entrée, morts. La soudaine appréhension que l'armée ait découvert leur petite magouille. L'horreur de voir celle qui pensait avoir réduit en cendre, fraiche et vivante. Peut-être même plus belle qu'elle ne l'aurait été auparavant, maculée de sang.

_ Les vidéos. On doit voir leur vidéo.

 _Le hurlement déchirant lorsque les ongles transpercent l'acier.  
Le feu qui se mélange à la poudre.  
Et le sang, qui se répand, entre leur camp, et ceux de sa petite armée. De ceux qui auraient pu être Bradley._

Qu'il reste de parfait soldats n'étonnaient en outre mesure le général. Il n'y avait aucun registre donnant le nombre exact d'orphelins recueillis et formés pour servir d'arme de guerre. Mais elle ? Cette homonculus qu'il avait lui-même eut le plaisir de réduire en cendre ? Comment pouvait-elle être encore en vie ? Riza et Alphonse ayant été témoins de son évaporation totale, de l'anéantissement de sa pierre philosophale. Alors comment ? Comment ?

Edward se relève, se dirigeant directement vers la sortie. Mustang sur ses talons.

Ils ont tourné pendant une vingtaine de minutes dans toute la tour. Bousculant employés, scientifiques et agents. Autant dire que le blond ne s'excuse pas dans sa précipitation.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive la tête rousse, au loin.  
Parfait ! Celle qu'il voulait. Il s'y dirige à grand pas, poing serré et une détermination lisible à des kilomètres à la ronde.

_ Natasha.  
_ Elr-  
_ Nous voulons voir les vidéos de notre arrivée, maintenant.  
_ Confidentiel.  
_ J'enfonce ce confidentiel dans le cul du premier passant. Je me fiche du confidentiel. Je sais pourquoi tu ne nous fais pas confiance. Lui aussi le sait. Nous ne sommes pas des décérébrés nés de la dernière pluie. Tu fais ça pour protéger tes amis, ta famille. On est une menace pour toi, très bien. Vous seriez arrivez chez nous, vous seriez une menace pour nous. Là n'est pas le sujet. Tu veux protéger les tiens ? Montre-nous les vidéos. Parce qu'il se peut qu'on ne soit pas les deux seuls. Il se peut qu'un homonculus fasse partie du voyage. Et Lust n'est pas un bête homonculus de vos ouvrages d'Alchimie de merde. C'est un être créé de toute pièce, d'apparence humaine, qui aime tuer et qui ne peut se faire tuer, parce qu'elle a la capacité de se régénérer comme bon lui semble. Rien ne l'arrête. Elle peut avoir tué des centaines de personnes. Montre-nous les vidéos, Natasha. Parce qu'elle va revenir pour nous, et vous ne pourrez l'arrêter.

oOo

Ils ne l'ont pas vu au départ. Il fallut passer les vidéos, image par image, zoomant toujours plus à chaque aspect semblant étrange. Edward ne désirait pas s'arrêter au simple fait qu'il n'y avait qu'eux et pas une troisième personne.

Roy se souvient comment il en est arrivé à pénétrer au sein du cercle de transmutation d'Edward. Il s'était jeté sur lui pour le protéger d'un coup traitre. Le soldat finit en cendre un claquement de doigt plus tard. C'était juste avant la chute, l'ouverture du portail.

_ Ne cherche pas un corps. Cherche quelque chose aussi laid que la Vanité.

Les images sont floues. Mais il y bien une masse noire et difforme s'écrasant à quelques enjambées d'eux. Durant de longues minutes elle ne bouge pas. Personne n'y fait attention, bien trop occupée à se charger des deux hommes inconscients.

Pendant ce laps de temps, Edward espère que la densité de cet univers affecte un tant soit peu Lust. Il n'en n'est rien. Absolument, car, quand les « hôtes » les emmènent sur des brancards, quand la scène est enfin déserte de monde, cette masse informe et sombre se met à bouger. Elle disparait probablement dans un égout, loin de toute agitation, de toute présence humaine, de toute chose pouvant la localiser.

A la fin du visionnage, Edward fit passer sa frustration en lançant une table contre la fenêtre.

* * *

\- **T** o **B** e **C** ontinued –

* * *

 **Traductions** :

Oui, bien que ça m'ait arraché un bras (si vous apprenez cette langue, je pense que vous voyez où je veux en venir…), je vous ai mis la lecture des mots japonais. En voici la traduction !

E. « Un est tout. Tout est Un. »  
E : Crétin de colonel.  
E : Pyromane.  
M : Fullmetal.  
M : Echange équivalant, Fullmetal.  
E : Oui, oui, crétin de colonel. J'ai compris.

* * *

Je vous vois venir avec votre « mais que nous as-tu fais ? Où en sommes-nous dans l'Histoire ? Roy est général, Bradley est mort, mais Lust est toujours en vie ? WTF ! Et tu nous donnes ça, comme ça, avant de stopper ce chapitre ! Non ! ».

Je répondrais que j'aime bien vous taquiner.

Ensuite, comme j'ai déjà dû le dire en réponse à des reviews, ce devait être, de base, un OS, et en voici une petite histoire complète, à chapitres, etc. Je n'avais, de base pas tout prévu, comme je le fais pour les autres de mes histoires.

Oui, mais, que s'est-il passé ?  
D'une idée un peu conne, et infondée en fait, voire peut réalisable. Dans l'histoire d'origine, nous avons vu Greed et Glutony être « absorbé » de nouveau par Père, avant de renaître. Bien sûr, au contraire de Lust, Père avait récupérer le sang des deux homonculus. Pour cette fanfiction, j'ai donc pris la liberté que Père a pu recréer un homonculus « Lust » de part un reste d'échantillon de sang qui lui rester d'elle ou qu'un autre homonculus, ait pu récupérer quelque chose d'elle avant sa disparition. Je conviens que c'est tiré par les cheveux, et que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus…

En espérant vous revoir pour la suite,  
A bientôt mes loupios !


	6. L'inédit du dimanche

Un petit chapitre à part, mais prenant place dans cette histoire. Juste une parenthèse d'un moment que je n'arrive pas à placer autre part. S'il y en aura d'autre ? Oui. Quelques unes...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Équivalence, l'inédit du dimanche  
** 1 – L'uniforme

* * *

Roy avait bien cru ne jamais revoir son uniforme un jour. Ce n'est pas qu'il appréciait cet habit – pas depuis la guerre d'Ishval et encore moins depuis qu'il connaissait la vérité derrière la création d'Amestris. Mais ce vêtement bleu faisait partie de lui, sans oublier que ce tas de tissus bleu à insigne lui rappeler chaque jour son objectif : devenir généralissime (ce qui lui permettrait d'obliger les femmes à porter des mini-jupes, et qui sait ? L'aiderait à changer le design de ces uniformes…)

Depuis son arrivée en Amérique, Roy ne l'avait plus revu, et avait cru, qu'à son retour à Amestris, il devrait en faire une nouvelle commande. Ce qui engendrerait pas mal de paperasse. Et chacun sait à quel point Roy Mustang, Général de Brigade, _adooore_ la paperasse.

Quelle fut sa surprise quand une agente du SHIELD, se présentant sous le nom de Maria Hill (une femme au caractère pouvant être aussi dur que Riza, et aussi tendre que Maria Ross – et dont il ne l'avait pas en cours d'Alchimie), le lui rapporta. Rapiécé proprement, plié correctement, presque flambant neuf. Presque encore plus beau que le jour où il l'avait reçu. En remerciement, il lui a expliqué patiemment le moindre détail de son uniforme. Des épaulettes, aux insignes.

_ Une question, Général.  
_ Allez-y.  
_ Le Commandant était-il en permission le jour où vous êtes arrivés ?  
_ Non.  
_ Pourquoi ne portait-il pas d'uniforme ?

Un sourire sournois s'est étiré sur son visage pâle.

_ Parce qu'il était trop _petit_. Quel couturier accepterait de tailler un uniforme rien que pour lui ? Surtout qu'il grandit toujours millimètre par millimètre, et nos uniformes sont fait sur mesure. Il aurait vite coûté trop cher. Et, j'étais tellement occupé pour envoyer ses mensurations aux couturiers. Sans oublier que voir un gosse en uniforme militaire, ça fait un peu tâche…  
_ Vous avez fait en sorte qu'il n'en porte pas.

Ce n'était pas une question, ni même une supposition. Ce n'était qu'une affirmation résumée juste et intransigeante. Et c'était bien vrai. Oh, bien sûr, pour ce faire, il avait eu besoin de l'aide de Riza, en plus du silence de son équipe –comme sur beaucoup d'autres points. Une aide constante et répéter à chaque fois qu'Edward revenait lui transmettre son rapport. Il fallait toujours trouver des excuses, des alibis. Jouer avec la carte des finances ne fonctionnait pas –Edward créant d'innombrable dégâts partout sur son passage. En revanche, tirer sur la corde de l'indignation de la population, fonctionnait toujours.

_ À part les hommes au pouvoir, agent Hill, qui serait fier de présenter à la population l'enrôlement forcé d'un génie de 12 ans ?  
_ Personne.  
_ Oui, personne.

Maria hocha la tête, avant de se détourner. Sur le pas de la porte, elle posa une autre question :

_ Quittera-t-il l'armée, quand vous rentrerez ?  
_ Pas immédiatement. Même à la chute de notre dictateur, un contrat reste un contrat. Il a également émis le souhait de rester pour aider au reconstruction et pour assurer la sécurité lors des futures élections. Si le temps s'écoule pareil qu'ici, alors, il lui restera encore une bonne année dans nos rangs. S'il souhaite prendre sa retraite ou rester, ce sera sur sa décision, et personne ne l'y forcera. J'y veillerai.  
_ Assurez-vous qu'on ne le forcera pas.

Roy ne répond que par un hochement de tête entendeur.  
Les enfants soldats est un concept inappréciable. Ici comme à Amestris.

Quand Maria disparu au détour du couloir, Roy ne peut que fixer son uniforme, les sourcils froncés.

Un doute le prend, subtil et léger. Pourquoi avoir voulu leur remettre l'uniforme ? Est-ce une volonté de Maria ou une demande de plus haut ? Un témoignage de confiance ou une recherche d'informations ? À moins qu'il ne s'inquiète pour rien et ne voit le mal partout…

_ JARVIS ?  
« Oui Général ? »  
_ Où se trouve Edward ?  
« Dans la salle commune, avec Monsieur Stark. Il lui donne quelques conseils pour améliorer ses performances en Alchimie. »

Cette information n'étonne même pas le général. Cet homme n'était pas un génie pour rien. Tony avait un don depuis qu'il avait compris leur petite devinette. Qu'il s'entende si bien avec Edward n'était pas si surprenant.

_ Merci.

Il regarda l'uniforme toujours correctement plié, une petite idée dans la tête.

C'était stupide. Totalement stupide.

Roy se passa une main dans ses cheveux. C'était stupide mais possible, probable. Une idée qui risquait de lui coûtait cher.

_ Pourrais-tu m'indiquer où je pourrais trouver un mètre ruban ?

* * *

N'étant pas suicidaire, et sachant qu'il valait mieux intervenir à un moment où l'ingénieur travaillerait sur des transmutations d'un niveau plus élevé que ses cours, Roy prit son mal en patience, pour le temps d'une après-midi.  
Lorsqu'Edward est passionné pour une chose, il est plus que difficile de l'en sortir. C'est un garçon dont la concentration est incassable et infaillible. Il faut être chanceux pour réussir à l'en sortir, et être prêt à subir sa mauvaise humeur s'en suivant… Alphonse représentant l'exception qui confirmait la règle.

_ 軍の犬。( _gun no inu_ )

Il ne s'attarde pas sur le regard surpris d'Edward, et se contente, sans plus de cérémonie, de lui lancer son paquetage de vêtements bleus. Le jeune blond les rattrape sans aucune difficulté. Immédiatement, ses sourcils se froncent encore plus.

_ 何為れぞ ? 着てほしくない ! ( _nanisurezo ? kitehoshikunai !_ )  
_ 知ってる。着て。命令です。( _shitteru. Kite. Meirei desu._ )

Edward allait protester avec quelques insultes bien placées et bien senties, tout en soulignant l'impuissance de son supérieur (la pluie newyorkaise lui donnait quelques idées). Mais il s'est retenu. Jusqu'ici, Roy ne l'avait nommé que « soldat » dans leur langue lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient tous deux en présence de leurs « hôtes ». Acte réfléchit et décidé pour faire comprendre à cette organisation qu'Edward n'était qu'un simple soldat sans aucune aptitude exceptionnelle. Or, jamais un simple soldat se ferait nommer « chien de l'armée » à Amestris.  
Que Mustang lui ordonne d'enfiler l'uniforme n'est pas un caprice, même s'il tente de le faire passer pour tel. Son supérieur à une idée derrière la tête, le début d'un plan pour rentrer au bercail. Le rictus discret du général lui confirme son intuition. Eh bien. Il en aura mis du temps.

Edward se contrôla pour ravaler ses insultes, et autres joyeusetés nées de sa rage naissante. Il détestait l'idée de devoir porter l'uniforme, alors qu'il en était parvenu à l'éviter jusqu'ici. Même si Bradley n'était plus et qu'Amestris avancé vers le changement, une réputation ne disparait du jour au lendemain.

_ 今、鋼の。( _ima, haganeno_ )  
_ はいはい。わかったよ、バカの大佐。( _hai, hai. Wakattayo, baka no taisa_ )

Il pouvait toujours se venger à sa manière, et il ne s'en priverait pas.

Le jeune s'éloigna vers la salle déserte la plus proche, son supérieur sur les talons.

* * *

_ Comment vous faites pour porter ce torchon tous les jours ? Il n'est pas pratique, merdique et chiant ! Nous n'allons pas parler des couleurs criardes.  
_ L'habitude. Dis-toi que c'est un habit de bureau. Ceux pour le terrain sont plus amples et moins serrés.  
_ Pourquoi vous portiez celui-là ?  
_ Parce que je sortais d'un dîner d'affaire.  
_ On se demande à quoi on vous paye.  
_ Grumman veut avancer les élections présidentielles. Il souhaitait un rapprochement entre l'Armée et le Parlement.  
_ C'est stupide. On risque une nouvelle guerre civile !  
_ Peu avant le Jour Promis, Bradley avait lancé une offensive sur Drachma.  
_ Ils demandent vengeance.  
_ Et une guerre à nos portes, alors que le pouvoir n'est pas stable, qu'il n'y a aucune confiance dans l'armée…  
_ Nous mènerai à une autre guerre plus sanglante. conclu le blond en ajustant le col  
_ À laquelle je refuse que tu participes.  
_ Alors pourquoi cet uniforme ?  
_ Pour tout départ d'un membre haut placé, le port de l'uniforme est obligatoire pour la cérémonie. Autant prendre tes mensurations maintenant. Il pleut, autant que je fasse quelque chose d'utile.

Le commandant se laisse faire, un marmonnement mourant à la barrière de ses lèvres. Bien évidemment que son supérieur ferait ce genre de chose en jour de pluie. Il s'acharna sur les boutons de manchettes il n'aurait jamais que cet uniforme soit si compliqué à enfiler. Pour que rien ne s'emmêle, il devait respecter tout un système à la con (si nous pouvons citer son jugement).

De dos à son supérieur (qui s'occupe de faire tenir le pantalon sur ses hanches), le jeune finit néanmoins par lâcher :

_ Je ne suis plus un enfant.  
_ Je le sais. Tu me l'as assez rappelé. Tu n'as fait que nous le prouver.

L'alchimiste de feu ne répond pas, ajustant le tablier à la taille de son subordonné.

_ Mustang.  
_ Non, Edward.  
_ Vous ne pourrez pas m'empêcher de prolonger mon contrat.  
_ Grumman me doit une faveur.  
_ Si mon frère est toujours en vie, j'aurai une dette gravé au fer rouge envers vous. J'en ai une depuis que vous m'avez intégré à votre équipe.  
_ Si tu me dois une faveur, ce sera celle que tu passes du temps pour toi. À profiter de ce que tu n'as pas pu profiter.

Mustang le retourna, histoire d'ajuster correctement la cordelette. Il ne dit rien pour l'absence de la montre – tout en sachant que lui et Edward devrait récupérer la leur avant leur départ. Que le temps se déroule identiquement aux deux univers, ou que celui d'Amestris soit plus rapide à celui-ci, la montre serait un autre moyen de prouver leur identité.

_ Il aura fallu un de vos coups de tête pour que je me rende compte que je portais bien l'uniforme.

S'offusqua (ou sembla s'offusquer) Edward, mettant immédiatement les mains dans les poches –le pantalon descendant un peu sous l'effet du nouveau poids.

_ Imagine-toi en porter un à ta taille.  
_ Vous ne pourriez pas le réduire, que je vois ce que ça donne ?  
_ Et le surplus de tissus ?  
_ Une cordelette pour m'attacher les cheveux ? Ce sera plus simple pour mesurer après et toujours mieux que tu m'enrouler de mètre rubans.

Mustang roula des yeux, mais s'appliqua à tracer un cercle et quelques motifs à l'intérieur de celui-ci avec un morceau de craie.

_ Lève les mains.

Edward s'y obligea. Un morceau de papier disparu dans son gant. Toutefois, dû aux quelques lumières qui s'échappèrent du cercle, ce tour de passe-passe fut invisible à quiconque pourrait passer par là.

Peut-être en faisaient-ils trop tous les deux.

Enfin bon. C'était toujours plus amusant.

Du point de vue du brun.

* * *

Edward ne quitta plus l'uniforme, prenant quelques aires supérieures –possiblement aidés par les différents insignes. Cela pouvait être mal vu de se pavaner en un uniforme étranger. Mais si le plus jeune militaire en avait quelque chose à faire ? Aucunement. Ce n'était pas son problème.

_ Après tout ce mal que le Général s'est donné pour que je le porte, il est hors de question que je le retire ! narguait le blond dès que quelqu'un lui faisait la moindre réflexion.

Le masque dura jusqu'au soir, quand le blond resta debout à côté de son lit.

_ Vous auriez pu me le dire plus tôt que l'ensemble de l'uniforme était trop serré, 武将エルリック ( _bushô Elric_ ).

En toute réponse, Mustang reçu l'oreiller dans la figure.

* * *

Je n'ai aucune excuse. Juste que j'adore les fanarts d'Eward en uniforme militaire.

Et si cela aura une importance pour la suite ? Tout à fait.

Si les alchimistes continuent à jouer au chat et à la souris avec le SHIELD ? Parfaitement.

À bientôt !

 **Traductions.**

M. Chien de l'armée !  
E. Pourquoi ? Je ne veux pas le porter.  
M. Je sais. Porte-le. C'est un ordre.  
M. Maintenant, Fullmetal.  
E. Oui, oui. J'l'ai compris, crétin de colonel.  
M. Général Elric.


	7. Chapter 6

I'M NOT DEAD ! Ce chapitre m'a juste donné beaucoup de mal. Mais pas mal de réponses sont enfin données. Depuis le temps que vous attendiez ça ! (Du moins, je l'espère…)

Dans ce chapitre en construction particulière (de mon point de vue), Vous allez voir comme j'esquive avec dextérité les scènes de combats et… bon, je ne vous le cache pas. Une petite dose d'angoisse sur la fin. Il en faut bien !

Afin de vous aiguilliez dans votre lecture, je vous le dis tout de suite (et vous verrez pourquoi en lisant) : Roy et Edward reçoivent les mêmes questions et ils répondent plus ou moins la même chose.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Équivalence  
** Chapitre 6

 __ Il en est hors de question ! Tu ne perdras rien d'autre pour me sauver ! Je préfère encore passer ma vie dans cette armure !_

 _Edward veut protester. Il aurait tout donné pour protester. Mais il reste muet face à la dévotion de son frère cadet. Alphonse a refusé la vie de leur père, a refusé d'utiliser la pierre philosophale du Docteur Marco –malgré les supplices de ce dernier, a ignoré les pleures de May et les quelques incitations de Ling (derrière les menaces très explicites de Lan Fan en cas de refus), et a également décliné l'offre d'utiliser leur pierre philosophale. Maintenant, derrière le tumulte des allers-retours de militaires auprès des blessés, il refusait net que son frère perde son alchimie._

 __ C'est parce que j'ai vu la porte que tu as perdu ton corps. Je n'ai qu'à lui rendre et-  
_ __ Et que feras-tu après ? Tu n'es rien sans alchimie. Nous ne sommes rien sans alchimie ! Nous avons grandi avec. Nous avons tout fait avec !  
_ __ Il n'y aurait que moi à perdre l'usage de l'alchimie.  
_ __ Si tu ne peux plus l'utiliser, alors je ne l'utiliserai plus. Et on ne vivra pas longtemps sans, ça, tu peux me croire._

 _Depuis longtemps –depuis leur enfance, depuis le moment où Edward a accepté que son frère serait son frère et non un être ingrat et pleurnicheur- l'aîné s'était rendu compte que le cadet serait, est et sera la voix de la raison. Il ne ferait pas long feu sans utiliser l'alchimie. Son contrat dans l'armée partirait à vau-l'eau, ce qui les couperait d'une ressource financière conséquente. Une aide dont les deux frères ne pouvaient ignorer et sous-estimer. Pas en ayant vu l'état du corps du cadet derrière la porte._

 __ Ton âme rejette de plus en plus l'armure, Al…  
_ __ Alors mets à profit tes ressources que t'octroient l'armée, Fullmetal. Profites de tout ce merdier, de la confusion politique et militaire, afin de te glisser dans quelques mailles du filet.  
_ __ Faut qu'vous soyez-là vous ! Marco n'vous a pas encore rendu la vue ?_

 _Tout en tâtonnant à droite et à gauche, Mustang pris place à côté d'eux. Enfin, « à côté » n'était pas vraiment le bon terme, la cécité nouvelle du militaire de carrière n'aidant que peu dans ses déplacements. Chacun avait le bon sens de ne rien n'insinuer._

 __ Pas tant que Jean retrouvera l'usage de ses jambes. Je prends mon mal en patience._

 _L'alchimiste de flamme se débarrasse de ses gants en lambeaux et déboutonne le col de son uniforme, avant de lâcher un lourd soupir._

 __ J'ai du mal à vous comprendre tous les deux.  
_ __ Pour ça, on y peut rien.  
_ __ Nii-san !_

 _Les lèvres de l'homme s'étirent légèrement.  
Rien ne changerait entre les deux frères, entre celui qui réagit au quart de tour sans penser et celui qui cherche à être la voix de la raison._

 __ Vous êtes parti vers le Nord pour retrouver la trace d'une jeune fille qui utilise l'exirologie afin qu'elle t'apprenne son art. Je vous cite tous les deux « avec l'exirologie, nous pourrions retrouver nos corps ».  
_ __ Et qu'est-ce que vous-_

 _Alphonse avait pu s'instruire sur les bases quand il cherchait à rejoindre la forteresse de Briggs avant Kimbley et son équipe. Néanmoins, les évènements se sont très vites enchaînés, et de fil en aiguille, aucun de deux frères n'avait pu en apprendre un peu plus._

 _Une veine commence à pulser sur la tempe du plus jeune alchimiste d'État. Il ne pourrait dire ce qui l'énerve le plus : être passé à côté de la solution ou le petit rictus moqueur des lèvres de son supérieur :_

 __ LA NAINE ! RAMENE TES FESSES !  
_ __ Nii-san ! répète son frère  
_ __ Il appelle cette pauvre petite « la naine » alors qu'elle va bientôt le dépasser…  
_ ___ _ **QUI EST SI PETIT QU'ON NE POURRAIT MÊME PAS L'ÉCRASER AVEC UNE CHAUSSURE PARCE QU'IL SE COINCERAIT DANS LES CAVITÉS DE LA SEMELLE ?!**_

/

Roy n'a pas dit un mot lorsque les soldats l'ont escortés vers une salle d'interrogatoire. D'une main dans le bas du dos et sans mot, il a conseillé à Edward de l'imiter et de ne déclencher aucun esclandre.

Autant coopérer directement. Cela éviterait pas mal d'ennuis par la suite, en plus de continuer à leur montrer leur bonne foi. Ni lui, ni Edward n'avait désiré arriver chez eux, et encore de leur amener Lust –peu importe la forme qu'elle abordait. Sous ses doigts, il sentit à quel point son cadet était tendu et tremblait de rage. Il ne put qu'en être désolé.

Pendant tout ce temps, il avait cru avoir renduit Lust en cendre, s'attirant par la même occasion, la haine incommensurable de Gluttony. Dans les sous-sols du laboratoire n°5, il avait joué avec le briquet, encore et encore, sans jamais ciller, ni bouger. L'inondant de flammes de toute la rage qui l'habitait, juste parce qu'elle avait blessé gravement Jean, et rendu désespérée Riza. Il l'avait vu partir en cendre. Il avait vu son noyau, sa fichue pierre philosophale se détruire. Et encore maintenant, il se demande comment, elle peut être toujours en vie.

Cette même question se lit dans les prunelles dorées du plus jeune. Roy aimerait donner une réponse. Ironie du sort, c'est bien l'une des seules questions à laquelle il ne peut répondre.

En silence, il voit quelques agents du SHIELD faire entrer Edward dans une pièce, et les autres lui en désignait une autre, où le directeur Fury l'attend déjà. Ces hommes connaissent leur classique. Jamais deux suspects dans une même pièce et ne pas les laisser élaborer un alibi identique. Le SHIELD devait se douter des quelques défaillances de leurs –ses- explications.

Le militaire ne pouvait nier leur parfaite formation. Alors, cette fois-ci, ni lui, ni son subordonné n'allait jouer avec des mensonges.

Sans l'ombre du moindre sourire ou autre rictus sur son visage, le général s'attabla à son tour.

Il était temps pour lui de jouer avec la vérité.

/

 _Vêtu de sa traditionnelle veste rouge, Edward avance droit devant lui dans l'interminable couloir du nouveau quartier général de Centrale. Il se fraye un chemin parmi les militaires et le reste du personnel._

 _Depuis la victoire du Jour Promis, l'effervescence ne redescendait jamais. Il y avait toujours quelque chose à faire : gérer les réparations, calmer les foules, juger les bras droits de Bradley, traquer et trouver les groupuscules fidèles à la cause de l'ancien homonculus pour les empêcher de nuire au nouveau pouvoir, qui se mettait progressivement en place, mais aussi, répondre aux questions de la population –ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire._

 _Il y avait les nouvelles nominations également, la prise en grade de tous ceux ayant participé pour le bien du Coup d'État, entrecoupé du jugement et des exécutions des autres. Les réunions pour savoir quelles recherches scientifiques continueraient, lesquelles seraient arrêtées et celles qu'il fallait faire disparaître, brûler et disséminer les cendres aux mille-et-un recoins du monde._

 _Edward ne passait pas inaperçu. Il ne_ pouvait pas _passer inaperçu pour avoir été celui ayant fait disparaître Père. C'était bien sa veine._

 _Tel à son habitude, le jeune homme entra sans frapper dans le bureau de son colonel, devenu général entre temps._ Être dans les bons petits papiers de Grumman aidait pas mal _, grognait Olivier non-contente de n'avoir pas plus que ça évoluée._

 __ Tes mauvaises habitudes ne me m'ont pas manqués, Fullmetal._

 _Étroitement surveillé par Riza qui lui tendait à la suite les dossiers en attentes de sa signature, son supérieur ne releva pas son visage. Toutefois, de là où il était, le blond remarqua la mine trop pâle, les cernes et la barbe de trois jours. Le tout accentué de lunettes carrées (Marco ayant jugé bon de ne pas trop fatigué sa vue, surtout avec le travail de bureaucrate, juste le temps que le médecin s'assure que tout soit rentré dans l'ordre)._

 _S'il avait déjà vu son officier supérieur mal en point ? Oui. Aussi mal apprêté ? Non._

 _Le reste de l'équipe s'activait aussi, peut-être même plus qu'avant le Jour Promis._

 __ Z'êtes pas très frais.  
_ __ Les nuits sont courtes, les dossiers s'accumulent, et les lettres de condoléances ne se font pas toutes seules. Puis-je savoir quel bon vent t'amène ?  
_ __ Vous annoncez une bonne nouvelle, et vous prêtez main forte._

 _Il s'attira le regard de tout le monde, ce qui eut le don, de lui faire rentrer les mains dans les poches et la tête dans les épaules._

 __ Je suis Commandant, non ? Je peux vous signer des dossiers. Ça va vous faire gagner du temps. J'vous dois bien ça.  
_ __ Nous allons prendre ça pour la bonne nouvelle, Fullmetal._

 _Le reste de l'équipe approuve le commentaire de Riza qui continue de tendre dossier sur dossier, lettre sur lettre, à Roy qui –malgré sa surprise- n'ose pas redresser son visage._

 __ La bonne nouvelle n'est pas ça. Mais puisque vous l'attendez si patiemment vous serez encore plus motivé à finir plus vite ces piles de dossiers._

 _Il n'a rien dit de plus, attrapant ceux que lui tendait Fuery et se dirigea vers le petit bureau dans le fond de la pièce. Le jeune alchimiste d'État n'avait jamais eu son propre espace de travail dans les locaux alloué au colonel devenu général. Il n'en n'avait pas eu besoin il passait plus de temps à voyager dans le pays à la recherche d'un rêve, qu'à apposer sa signature à des dossiers. Les rares fois où il mettait les pieds aux différents quartiers généraux (suivant les promotions de son supérieur), c'était pour remettre ses rapports, recevoir ses missions et passer ses tests pour conserver son titre._

 _En échange d'être les yeux et les oreilles de Mustang, Edward n'avait jamais eu besoin du travail de bureaucrate. Et, en toute honnêteté, il comprit très vite pourquoi son supérieur prenait tellement de retard dans la paperasse : l'ennui se fit très vite sentir._

 _Le temps se passa majoritairement en silence, entrecoupé par la porte s'ouvrant et se fermant, par des sous-officiers en passage pour déposer de nouveaux dossiers, et récupérer ceux finis, par des renseignements aux uns et aux autres, à l'échange de dossiers entre eux. Personne ne relevait la tête tous s'occupaient de lire, de signer, et de passer au dossier suivant._

 _Riza finit par leur octroyé une pause une fois la nuit tombée depuis quelque temps. Au bout du compte, avec le travail qui ne faisait que venir en boucle, ils n'avaient pas vraiment avancés. Mais peu importait. L'équipe entière était à bout de souffle et d'énergie : le repos s'imposait, sans quoi, les erreurs finiront par se produire, sans parler de l'irritation grandissante de chacun._

 _La militaire s'occupa de servir du café qu'elle venait de préparer à tout le monde. Chacun l'accepta avec satisfaction et reconnaissance. Quand l'œil de faucon les gratifier de son café, c'est qu'elle reconnaissait qu'ils avaient tous bien travaillé._

 __ Ne nous tiens pas plus longtemps en haleine, Edward. Quelle est cette bonne nouvelle ? questionna-t-elle_

 _Le prodigue les gratifia d'un grand sourire victorieux._

 __ On a un moyen. Al va retrouver son corps._

/

_ Qu'est-ce ? demanda Natasha plaçant directement une photo sous ses yeux

Edward ne baisse pas les yeux pour voir l'image. À quoi cela servirait-il ? Il l'écarte du centre de la table, préférant faire sans. L'image était inutile, n'apporterait rien de plus à leur conversation.

_ Un homonculus. Je vous l'ai déjà dit, non ?

Natasha s'est un peu plus penchée vers lui, sur la table.

_ Et qu'est-ce qu'un homonculus, Edward ?

Il s'est à son tour penché, plantant son regard dans celui de la rousse. Ses pupilles d'or brillent d'une étrange lueur sérieuse que l'espionne n'a jamais vue jusqu'ici.

/

 _Passée la joie de toute l'équipe, les félicitations de chacun, Mustang a demandé une entrevue avec le blond, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes du couloir. Son absence n'en serait pas une aux yeux des autres._

 _Les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure. Edward ne s'en formalisa pas vraiment. Que Père ait disparu et Bradley soit évincé du pouvoir, une transmutation humaine restait, reste et restera un tabou punissable. Surtout après l'expérience désastreuse des mannequins immortels appréciant hautement la chair humaine._

 _Ce secret si bien gardé se devait de le rester, pour le bien de tous._

 __ Je vais te demander d'être honnête avec moi, Fullmetal. De quoi as-tu besoin ?  
_ __ D'un endroit que l'armée ne surveillera pas. Et de temps. Beaucoup de temps.  
_ __ Quand seras-tu près avec ton frère ?  
_ __ Dès que nous aurons cet endroit._

 _Roy hocha la tête.  
Dégotter la perle rare pour son petit protégé ne sera pas un problème. Il la trouvera._

/

_ J'ignore les détails de leur création. Pour être franc avec vous, je n'ai jamais vraiment cherché à savoir, je me contente des recherches de mes subalternes sur ce sujet. Edward m'affirme qu'il s'agit d'êtres ressemblant à des humains, fais pour être parfaits, fabriqués à partir d'alchimie. Je ne suis pas d'accord quant à l'idée de perfection, ceux que nous avons rencontrés ayant chacun un aspect de chaque péché, avec l'irrésistible besoin de tout détruire.

_ S'ils sont fait d'alchimie, comment les fait-on ?

Le général s'en était douté. Les deux alchimistes s'en étaient tous deux doutés que cette question leur soit posée. Cette fois encore, il répondit sans chercher à mentir, où déjouer la question.

Il parla, son regard fixement dans l'œil valide de Nick.

/

 _Roy avait tenu parole. Quelques jours plus tard, c'est avec son air suffisant (pour ne pas casser les bonnes vieilles habitudes) qu'il présenta à son cher subordonné, un entrepôt en attente d'être vidé et nettoyé afin d'y installer un autre centre de commandement –à moins que la ville ne souhaite en faire autre chose entre temps._

 _Les filles de sa tante firent courir le bruit qu'une chimère –ou autre chose de toute aussi monstrueux- y rodait. Il fallut attendre que la rumeur se répande dans tout Central, que quelques citoyens viennent se plaindre de quelques incidents pour que l'affaire tombe dans les mains de l'armée._

 _Le général nouvellement promu demanda l'autorisation de mener l'enquête avec son équipe. Ce n'était pas dans ces attributions, certes. Mais, que l'on comprenne que les membres de son équipe devenaient chèvres à rester cloîtrer au bureau, des jours durant. L'énervement touchait même le lieutenant Hawkeye ! C'était pour dire de la gravité de la situation ! Il leur fallait une petite sortie, de quoi se défouler. Et si chimère il y avait vraiment, cela leur donnerait juste envie de revenir à leurs dossiers._

 _La permission leur fut accordée, à la condition que Roy soit présent au dîné d'affaire. Cela ne les arrangé pas vraiment, mais l'homme fit avec._

/

_ Très bonne question. Ce qu'on sait vraiment sur leur création, c'est qu'ils vivent à partir d'une pierre. On l'appelle la 賢者の石 ( _kenja no ishi_ ), « Pierre Philosophale ».

Edward retombe dans sa chaise, malade rien que d'y penser.

_ Pour nous, alchimistes, cette pierre est un rêve, un mythe. Elle amplifie nos pouvoirs et surtout, nous permet de transmuter sans avoir recours à l'échange équivalant. Changer le plomb en or, l'eau en vin, soigner les maladies incurable, rendre la vue à un aveugle, rendre un membre à une personne amputée. Mais cette pierre n'est pas un mythe, encore moins une légende. Elle existe, et pour preuve, c'est les noyaux des homonculus. Blessez-les, ils seront soignés instantanément. Tuez-les, ils revivront.

Il jette un regard à la photo, avant de se focaliser son attention sur la rousse.

_ _Harry Potter_ en fait une bonne description, sans donner pour autant les ingrédients qui la composent. fit-il dans un haussement d'épaules  
_ De quoi est composée cette pierre ?

Le blond se mord l'intérieur des lèvres, retenant le haut le cœur qui le prend à chaque fois qu'il y repense. Dans ses rêves, il entend parfois les cris d'agonies des âmes enfermées dans ces pierres. Ils revoient les êtres sans visages, les âmes décharnées des habitants de Xerxes à la recherche d'un corps, les mannequins affamés...

Mais il délit ses lèvres.

/

 __ On n'a failli vous attendre,_ Général _._

 _Si Riza se permet un sourire, Roy roule juste des yeux. Il se serait passé de ce petit commentaire indésirable, bien qu'il joue l'agacement juste par habitude et esprit de contrariété._

 __ Mais voyez-vous_ Commandant _, à faire des pirouettes, j'ai obtenu qu'aucune autre équipe n'intervienne. Le champ sera libre pour le temps que je jugerai nécessaire._

 _Edward se contente de hausser les épaules, sous les récriminations de son frère et se concentre pour terminer les derniers tracés sur le sol. Le jeune alchimiste blond n'en fera pas part, mais il est reconnaissant de ce petit bonus de dernière minute. Aucun d'eux ne pouvait savoir combien de temps prendrait la transmutation en elle-même._

/

_ De vies humaines.

Le directeur ne cache pas sa surprise, son intérêt disparaissant pour laisser place au dégoût. Roy en ajoute une couche.

_ Plus il y a aura de sacrifices dans le cercle de transmutation, plus la pierre sera parfaite, plus elle sera puissante, et plus elle sera utilisable. Je vous laisse imaginer combien de vies humaines il faut pour créer un homonculus.  
_ N'aviez-vous pas dit que l'alchimie n'était pas faite pour tuer ?  
_ Si. Notre ancien chef d'État, n'était pas du même avis. Il a mené des expériences. Hydra est même tendre par rapport à ce que faisait Bradley. Enfin… Je ne sais même pas s'il avait le choix… En y réfléchissant bien.  
_ Et pourquoi donc ?

/

 __ Quelle surprise ! Si je m'attendais à croire le responsable de ma mort ici, je me serais mieux apprêtée._

 _Elle était belle. Ce n'était pas son type, ni son genre, mais le général ne pouvait dénier la beauté particulière qu'elle dégageait, ainsi peu vêtue, couverte de sang à divers endroits. Qu'il soit le sien, ou celui de ses victimes. Elle lui donnait l'allégorie parfaite d'une veuve noire._

 __ Et on a pris du grade à ce que je vois… Baissez votre main, vous ne voudriez pas que je détruise ce fameux sceau ?_

 _S'il vous en venez l'idée de vous en prendre à l'alchimiste de métal sans perdre des dents, le mieux à faire était de vous en prendre à son cadet, plus précisément, au sceau retenant l'âme de son frère, de menacer de l'effrité, de le faire disparaître. Pour y parvenir, il fallait posséder cette information, bien évidemment, et ensuite, réussir à vous en prendre au cadet. Et pour ce faire, vous en prendre aussi à l'aîné._

 _L'homonculus avait dû les surprendre, les attaquant de sorte que si l'un bougerait, l'autre y passerait._

 _Les deux cercles étaient activés, les différents traits s'illuminant petit à petit. Comme lui avait expliqué May, les deux cercles de transmutations mettraient du temps à se charger, s'imprégner de l'énergie de la terre et du dragon (ou quelque chose comme ça). L'énergie rassemblait, en plus des diverses matières disposées dans l'œuvre d'Edward servirait de monnaie d'échange pour qu'Alphonse retrouve son corps. Si le cadet devait se trouver dans le cercle, tout au long du procédé, son aîné avait pour obligation de se tenir à l'extérieur du sien._

 _Pour qu'Alphonse ait une chance de retrouver son corps, ils devaient trouver un moyen que Lust rétracte ses ongles, et l'occupaient suffisamment longtemps pour que les cercles se chargent de l'énergie environnante._

 __ Vous m'offrez vos têtes sur un plateau d'argent. Tous autant que vous êtes._

 _L'ongle touche le sceau, frottant légèrement le contour du cercle. Le gémissement d'Alphonse raisonna dans toute la pièce._

 __ Arrête… supplia Edward, Arrête !_

 _Le sourire de Lust s'agrandit. Démentiel, emplit de folie et d'une rage sans nom. Le gémissement persista, alors que l'être artificiel s'amuser à frôler le sceau fait de sang. Si Edward n'avait pas une autre paire d'ongles sous la gorge, Alphonse aurait peut-être bougé._

 __ Arrête ! Arrête ! Par pitié, arrête !  
_ __ Le grand alchimiste du peuple me supplie… J'en jubile mon cher Edward…_

 _Ses attaques pouvaient être localisées. Un claquement de doigt et tout serait finit. Pourtant, l'alchimiste sait, au fond de lui, que s'il le fait, Lust aura le temps de tuer les deux frères en plus de donner l'ordre aux soldats de tuer le reste de son équipe._

 __ Les membres d'un homonculus se décomposent quand ils sont séparés du reste du corps._

 _La voix de Riza n'est qu'un murmure dans son oreille, un souffle inaudible pour les autres._

 __ Vous avez entendu May. Le cercle d'Alphonse sera le premier pleinement activé. Edward ne pourra rien faire avant._

 _Gagner du temps. Un maître mot. Une urgence.  
_ _L'échec fut cuisant._

/

_ Les prisonniers de guerre étaient les sacrifices, les ingrédients pour cette pierre merveilleuse. Quand les scientifiques et alchimistes comprirent qu'ils mettaient un pied en Enfer en réalisant ces expériences, ils furent les ingrédients suivants, utilisés par leurs confrères aux ambitions démesurées, sans consciences humaines. Les pierres devaient remplir des mannequins. Une armée immortelles qui ne craint rien, n'a peur de rien et est assoiffée de sang.

Natasha a envie de vomir. Il y a quelque chose dans la voix d'Edward qui la fait trembler.

Le blond ne la regarde pas, hanté par les souvenirs. Hanté par ces mannequins qu'ils voient encore parfois dans ses rêves. Hanté par les voix des âmes piégées dans les pierres, incapable de trouver le repos.

_ Plus ou moins par hasard, ils ont créé des êtres humanoïdes, comme vous et moi, dont le cœur était une pierre Philosophale, dotés d'une volonté indépendante. Bradley, notre Généralissime, en était un.

L'espionne russe ne cache pas sa surprise. Edward en hausse les épaules :

_ Nous pensions les avoir tué. Tous. Il semble, qu'elle ait survécu aux assauts répétitifs du Colonel.

/

_ _**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !**_

 _Le cri l'a poignardé en plein cœur, ce qui eut le don de mal calculer la teneur en oxygène : quand il claqua des doigts, chaque flamme manqua de toucher ses subordonnés et May. Quelques soldats parfaits purent y échapper, les autres succombèrent. Et les cris de douleur des torches humaines accompagnèrent celui de détresse d'Edward. Derrière ce vacarme, Lust en rit à gorge déployée, alors qu'elle réduit en poussière, les derniers morceaux du poitrail de l'armure d'Alphonse._

 _Tout se bouscule si vite que Roy n'est pas certain de ce qu'il se passe par la suite. Aveuglé par sa propre haine du moment, où ses collègues eux-mêmes ne parviennent pas à y croire, il se précipite vers le blondinet. La haine pure se mélange avec une détresse sans nom sur le visage de l'adolescent. Le gamin joint ses mains une nouvelle fois et déclenche une transmutation qui fait trembler la salle entière._

 _D'autres alliages se répandent sur son cercle précédent. Des larmes, de la poussière, du sang, des cendres. Le pentagramme brille de différentes couleurs, mais personne n'y prête la moindre attention._

 _Une main de terre attire l'homonculus au petit blond, qui se laisse toucher sans chercher à esquiver, alors que Roy se jetait sur lui pour le protéger._

 _Leur corps fut un élément supplémentaire. Les données sont faussées. Les calculs sont à refaire, alors que les offrandes sont acceptées, une à une._

 __ GÉNÉRAL ! COMMANDANT !_

 _La voix de Riza s'évanouit._

 _Sous eux, le portail s'ouvre et la chute paraît une éternité._

 **Omake**.

_ Leurs réponses concordent. Quant à savoir si c'est vrai ou faux…  
« Monsieur, un appel en provenance du jeune Parker. »  
_ Plus tard J.A. .S.

Son intelligence artificielle ne l'écoute visiblement pas. La communication ne reste pas sur son portable, impossible pour Stark de raccrocher. Une voix paniquée s'impose dans les hauts parleurs de l'étage et des salles d'interrogatoires :

_ _Ne raccrochez pas, je vous en supplie ! Je vous promets de dire tout ce que vous voulez savoir, mais par pitié, venez m'aider ! Je ne peux pas faire face à ça seul. Il y a trop de monde !  
_ _ Gamin, on se-  
_ _Je suis Spider-Man et j'ai besoin d'aide !  
_ _ Peter, fiston, reste calme. Que se passe-t-il ?

La voix de Steve est dure, mais terriblement calme.

Si le justicier masqué, si avare sur son identité le leur crache comme ça, sans préambule, c'est qu'il se passe quelque chose. Et quelque chose de grave.

En arrière-plan, il y a un semblant de bruit d'explosion, suivit de la respiration erratique de Peter. Il lâche un juron, le bruit d'un choc son portable lui a sûrement glissé des mains. D'autres jurons d'une voix étouffée par la panique.

_ _Fonctionne, fonctionne, fonctionne_.  
« Monsieur Parker veut passer en vidéo conférence. »  
_ Mets nous en ligne.

La vidéo s'inscrit sur chaque mur de l'étage. L'image n'est pas droite, Peter ne doit pas avoir une bonne prise sur son téléphone tellement la diffusion est tremblotante.

Partout dans la pièce à peine éclairée, il y a des corps, positionnés en cercle ou entassés les uns sur les autres. Impossible de dire s'ils sont en vie ou déjà morts le rendu de l'image bouge trop et est bien trop flou pour en tirer la moindre information. Sous eux, des traces de craies, de peinture et de sang.

Edward et Roy sont livides. Ils ont l'impression d'assister au triste spectacle des laboratoires de Central.

_ Nonononon… Peter. Peter ! appelle Edward sans savoir s'il sera entendu ou un stupide piège tendu par leurs hôtes si charmants, Casse-toi de là ! Tu vas te faire tuer si tu restes ! PUTAIN DE MERDE ! BOUGEZ-VOUS, VOUS AUSSI ! **C'EST UN CERCLE DE TRANSMUTATION HUMAINE !**

\- **T** o **B** e **C** ontinued -

Avouez. Je lâche une bombe aussi pour vous ! Et oui, supposer que j'utiliser Peter juste pour un clin d'œil dans les chapitres précédents, c'est mal me connaître )

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus, à bientôt !


End file.
